The Love Curse
by xiubaekhan
Summary: [Complete!] (CHAP 8 IS UP!) Sehun yang jengah dengan ejekan 'jomblo' dari teman-temannya dan seolah semua terdengar seperti kutukan. Namun, saat bertemu Jongin sang pemilik jasa biro jodoh laknat justru jauh lebih buruk dari kata 'kutukan'. KaiHun/SeKai! slight XiuDo, Krisyeol, Lubaek. BL! CrackPair
1. Chapter 1

The Love Curse

Main Cast: Sehun, Jongin

Other Cast: Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, etc.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family.

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to Smet, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, BoysLove!

Summary: Sehun yang jengah dengan ejekan 'jomblo' dari teman-temannya dan seolah semua terdengar seperti kutukan. Namun, bertemu Jongin sang biro jodoh laknat justru jauh lebih buruk dari kata 'kutukan'.

Chapter 1

~Happy Reading~

Bosan. Satu kata yang dapat mengutarakan perasaan seorang Oh Sehun karena sudah membuang 30 menit berharga(menurut)nya—yang terbuang hanya untuk menunggu—

"Sehun-ah!" seruan namja didepan nya mengenterupsi pandangan Sehun kearah jalanan sejak tadi. Detik kemudian Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "YAK! Luhan hyung! Kenapa kau baru datang eoh?! Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya seperti patung tanpa melakukan apa-apa bahkan aku lebih terlihat seperti—"

"Jomblo. Ya.. aku tahu Oh Sehun."

Sebal, satu kata untuk melukiskan perasaan Sehun. Ia mendelik kemudian makin merengut. Tentu saja! Karena faktanya adalah... Luhan hyungnya itu juga JOMBLO! Aish jinjja... Sehun tak habis pikir. "Ish... dasar tak tahu diri! Memangnya aku saja yang JOMBLO hah?! Memangnya salah jika aku melajang."

Luhan terkikik geli melihat Sehun yang menatapnya sebal. Tentu saja dia juga jomblo asal kalian tahu, sama seperti Sehun. Namun,.. setidaknya penampilannya tidak tampak seperti orang yang tidak laku.

"Setidaknya aku lebih terlihat 'laku' daripada kau Oh Sehun."

"Aish tahu begini lebih baik aku melanjutkan tidur setelah sarapanku."

Sehun selalu sebal jika sudah membahas ke yang berbau hubungan, percintaan. Karena akan berujung ia yang dicemooh sebagai jomblo tulen. Padahal... saat sma hampir 12 orang bersujud-sujud, camkan! 'Bersujud' hanya untuk memohon cinta mereka diterima Sehun (ini serius). Yang benar saja!

Kecuali jika penampilannya seperti _nerd_, berkacamata, membawa buku tebal kemana-mana yang justru terlihat menjijikan. Itu baru bisa dibilang tidak laku. Karena memang pada dasarnya Appa Sehun yang terlalu _overprotective_ padanya, Eomma nya yang juga selalu menceramahinya untuk memilih teman yang punya tata krama. Yang blah-blah-blah—Aih Sehun juga lelah sebenarnya.

"Oke, oke Sehun... sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menawarkanmu sesuatu." Kemudian Luhan menjelaskan dengan setengah berbisik kearahnya, membicarakan suatu yang terlihat intens dan intim untuk didengar orang lain.

Dan Sehun hanya menatap Luhan hyungnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Ini sudah seminggu sejak pertemuannya dengan obrolan yang agak _absurd_ dan susah dicerna yang ia lakukan bersama Luhan. Yang benar saja? Biro jodoh?! What the—Omo! Dia bisa gila. Ditambah teman-teman kampusnya yang menyebalkan juga makin mengolok-oloknya seolah dikampus hanya sehun yang lajang saja. Ish... menyebalkan.

Memangnya apa sih yang salah dengan jom—ralat melajang?! Ia tak habis pikir dengan tanah airnya yang ternyata lebih rasis dari yang ia kira. Masa ia harus menerima tawaran Luhan? Yang benar saja! Ck! Dan lagi, kenapa Luhan menawarinya jasa yang tidak jelas seperti itu, sedangkan Luhan sendiri juga JOMBLO?! Argh!

TBC/END?

perkenalkan saya author baru disini. bukan ff pertama sih, tapi pengen publish aja untuk pertama kali. kalian bisa panggil author yohan eonni hehe. btw, kalo mau lanjut... review juseyo!


	2. Chapter 2

The Love Curse

Main Cast: Sehun, Jongin

Other Cast: Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, etc.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family.

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to Smet, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, BoysLove!

Summary: Sehun yang jengah dengan ejekan 'jomblo' dari teman-temannya dan seolah semua terdengar seperti kutukan. Namun, saat bertemu Jongin sang pemilik jasa biro jodoh laknat justru jauh lebih buruk dari kata 'kutukan'. KaiHun! BL! CrackPair

Chapter 2

Happy Reading~

Disinilah Sehun. Dengan penampilan rapi maksimal, ia berdandan sebagus mungkin untuk ikut 'kencan buta' dengan orang asing yang dikenalkan oleh Biro jodoh. Ya, Sehun akhirnya menerima tawaran Luhan. Dengan tawaran yang amat sangat terpaksa... sebenarnya. Ani! Karena desakan untuk mem-_fix _citra dan harga dirinya dikampus sebenarnya. Ia sudah lelah, benar-benar lelah. Masa iya, Oh Sehun mahasiswa berprestasi dikampusnya, bahkan sudah merangkap sebagai asisten dosen harus jatuh harga dirinya hanya karena ia seorang jomblo? Ck!

Lamunannya tersadar saat...

"Annyeong haseyo, apa kau yang namanya Oh Sehun?"

Oke, sepertinya ada yang salah disini. Karena... Yang benar saja! Apa ia tengah mengencani seorang _nerd_?! Omo! Lihat bagaimana cara namja itu mengenakan kemeja dengan kancing yang tertutup sampai paling atas, dan caranya memakai celana juga kacamata yang ia kenakan. Ia terlihat makin menjijikan dimata seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun diam sejenak dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia memperhatikan penampilan namja didepannya dengan berpikir keras. Benar-benar keras.

"N-ne." Jawab Sehun kaku kemudian.

Namja tadi lalu duduk dikursi yang tersedia diseberang meja Sehun. Ya, namanya juga kencan buta. Jadi, mau tidak mau, ia harus _face to face_ dengan pasangan 'kencan'nya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Lelah dengan ocehan namja tadi yang bernama Kyu—Aih tahulah siapa namanya Sehun juga lupa. Sumpah serapah demi apapun Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan semua ocehan abnormal tentang alien dan spesies lainnya entah apa itu. Perasaan Sehun pintar tapi tidak segitunya juga! Oh ayolah, apakah gambaran semua orang jenius adalah seorang _nerd?!_ Ia ingin membenturkan kepala kemeja saat itu juga.

Sehun itu seorang perfeksionis. Ia banyak menolak orang yang menembaknya dulu karena.. mereka kurang tampan dimata Sehun!

Dan lagi, kenapa pemilik jasa biro jodoh yang memilihkannya pasangan kencan terlihat begitu meyakinkan? Maksudnya, dalam artian... pemiliknya tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Semuanya, resepsionis, bahkan _security_! Dan yang ada dibenak Sehun hanyalah, kalau penyedia jasa sampai karyawannya saja tampan, apalagi orang yang ditawarkan bukan? Dan, Sehun juga manis, menggemaskan, mempesona (menurutnya) Ck! Narsis!

Tapi kenapa malah... Argh ia masih kesal sebenarnya.

Kemudian, dengan kesal ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka _website_ Biro jodoh yang sungguh persetan itu! Dan menuliskan protes yang terkesan tidak sopan, berunsur SARA pada kolom '_contact us'._

.

.

.

.

"YA! Dasar penipu! Korup!"

"Ya! Ya! Kalian semua tukang tipu!"

"Aku tidak terima kalian harus mengganti semua uang yang aku keluarkan untuk jasa bodoh ini!"

Blah-blah dan masih banyak lagi. Sehun hanya diam. Karena,, bagaimana ia bisa protes sedangkan sudah banyak orang disini yang mengantri. Ya... mengantri, untuk 'protes'—sama seperti Sehun sebenarnya.

Ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk unjuk rasa(juga) karena sudah terlalu banyak orang yang menghakimi. Bahkan terlihat lebih menakutkan. Dan, kata-kata '_kalian harus mengganti semua uang yang aku keluarkan untuk jasa bodoh ini!' _Sungguh terdengar sangat idiot ditelinga Sehun karena 'Yak! Tentu saja kalau kau merasa jasa ini bodoh kenapa kau memakainya, membuang uangmu, dan sekarang protes seperti itu! Argh' Sehun juga masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengatai jasa ini 'bodoh' karena ia juga memakainya. Dan berarti ia sama bodohnya dengan orang-orang ini.

Yang benar saja demi apapun, ini gratis. Semua Luhan yang bayar. Ia juga tidak cukup konyol untuk menerima jasa tidak penting seperti ini dengan menghabiskan uang orang tuanya untuk membayarnya. _Geez_, ini gila! Sungguh!

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia lelah. Lelah karena sedari tadi ia hanya berdiri dan menyaksikan banyak orang berdesakan untuk _complain_. '_Positive_ Sehun!' batinnya. Setidaknya, yang bernasib konyol dapat pasangan _blind date_ berupa orang dungu tidak hanya dirinya, kan? Lagipula, orang-orang ini terlihat manis, tampan, menggemaskan (seperti dirinya) tentu saja. Jadi, yasudahlah. Memang belum saatnya.

Kata 'jomblo' yang selalu diucapkan teman-temannya untuk mencemoohnya sama seperti Luhan hyungnya yang notabene adalah sepupunya— yang juga 'jomblo' sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk. Kalau dipikir-pikir saat belum terbiasa, kata tersebut sama _horror_ dan _creepy _nya dengan kutukan. Tetapi, Sehun juga sudah kebal.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat memuakkan itu dan berjalan kehalte terdekat untuk mencari _bus. _

.

.

.

.

"_Ia manis Sehun! Sungguh! Asal kau tahu saja namanya Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Begitu manis bukan? Aih aku bisa gila jika memikirkannya terus_"

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia malas, sungguh. Untuk meladeni sepupunya yang sungguh amat sangat tidak penting, mengganggu jadwal tidur awalnya karena ia sangat lelah. Dan besok adalah mata kuliah pagi 'siwon seosangnim' yang sungguh sangat _killer_! Ia bisa mati kalau sampai bangun telat dan terlambat masuk jam pertama tersebut.

"Hmmn—"

Sehun hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi ocehan Luhan yang sungguh membuatnya makin pening. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan matanya rasanya tidak sanggup lagi untuk—

"Aku bertemu dengannya di bar dua hari lalu."

Sehun langsung membulatkan matanya. "Mwoya?! Hyung! Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai seorang _bit_c—"

"Yak! Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara kau Oh Sehun!" Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Lalu apa kalau dia bukan seorang _bitch?_ Kau saja bertemu dengannya dibar kan?"

"Jaga bicaramu!" teriak Luhan dari seberang. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya rapat.

"Aigoo hyung! Kecilkan suaramu atau aku akan menutup telpo—" Telpon terputus.

Sepertinya Luhan mematikannya dari seberang. "Yak! Luhan hyung?! Aish jinjja..." Sehun berdecak. Karena lelah, ia akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya untuk istirahat. Tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan Luhan yang begitu dongkol.

.

.

.

.

"Ssttt-sstt sehunnie.."

Sehun menoleh lagi dengan kesal. "Ish, apa lagi?!" balas Sehun dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Mati-matian ia berusaha menahan kantuk dan fokus pada penjelasan materi dari Siwon Seosangnim, tapi Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berbisik-bisik memanggilnya begitu mengenterupsi dan memecah konsentrasinya.

"Ani, ehehe bagaimana _blind date_ mu? Aku belum sempat bertanya kemarin-kemarin." Cengiran lebar seorang Park Chanyeol hanya dibalas tatapan malas dari Sehun. Yang benar saja anak ini berisik daritadi hanya untuk menanyakan hal 'itu'? Di mata kuliah Siwon seosangnim pula! Berani sekali!

Dan, bagaimana ia tahu kalau Sehun habis _blind date_? Jangan bilang jika ia juga tahu kalau Sehun menggunakan jasa Biro jodoh, dan.. ohh.. ia tahu siapa dalang mulut ember ini.

Sehun hanya diam dan kembali menghadap kedepan sampai, "Sstt-sstt-sstt Sehun-ah—"

"Ada yang salah Park Chanyeol?" kini suara Siwon seosangnim yang begitu menggelegar membuat seluruh teman dikelas jurusan matematikanya menoleh, "Ehehe.. An-anniyo seosangnim."

Fyuh... beruntung. Untuk saat ini ia selamat, namun tidak lain kali. Sehun melirik kearah Chanyeol dengan senyum mengejek, sedangkan Chanyeol merengut dengan wajah lucunya karena diabaikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana _blind date_ mu Sehun-ah?"

"Uhhhukk-uhhhuukk!" hampir saja Sehun menyemburkan minumannya ke wajah Chanyeol sekarang, namun ia masih terlalu baik untuk tidak melakukannya sampai membuat dirinya tersedak.

"Aigoo! Kau tak apa Sehun-ah?!" Chanyeol yang panik menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun yang menatap _horror_ kearahnya dengan kilatan merah di kedua matanya karena efek 'tersedak'.

"Ahahaha..." Kris tertawa renyah, sama seperti Luhan.

Ya, mereka tengah berkumpul dikantin, sekarang sedang istirahat. "Aih.. sepertinya ada yang dapat _bad experience _disini chagi." Kali ini Kris yang ditatap _horror_ oleh Sehun. Ia sudah berhenti tersedak.

"Apakah seburuk itu?" kali ini Chanyeol bertanya dengan sedikit hati-hati. Tentu saja, ia takut menyinggung Sehun.

"Ya! Memang buruk! Sangat buruk asal kalian tahu saja! Aish jinjja.."

Mendadak Chanyeol merasa bersalah, karena semenjak ia berpacaran dengan Kris... Sehun jadi dikutuk habis-habis oleh mahasiswa hampir sekampus(mungkin) karena ia tengah menjomblo. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia tidak diperlakukan seperti Sehun karena setidaknya ia punya mantan pacar! Ia tampan dimata banyak namja dan yeoja dikampus. _Real seme_ (katanya) setelah Kris. Dan banyak yang mengejar cinta Luhan. Tidak adil memang.

Kini Sehun merengut. Ya, memang hanya dirinya lah yang belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali dikampus ini mungkin?

"Aku tidak akan mau ikut hal-hal bodoh yang memang selalu hal bodohlah yang ditawarkan Luhan hyung pada—"

"Ya! Ya! Apa maksudmu Oh Sehun?" Luhan memotongnya. Ia tidak terima.

Sehun mendecih. Tentu saja, ini semua salah Luhan! Yang bodoh itu Luhan! Dan 'bodoh'nya juga ia selalu menerima ajakan itu.

"Kau juga bodoh Sehun! Kalau kau merasa cukup pintar untuk menolak ajakkan ku, kenapa kau mau saja idiot?!" Owh Luhan marah ternyata. "Yak! Siapa yang kau bilang idiot?! Dasar Luhan Hyung idiot!" seru Sehun tidak terima.

"Yak! Apa kau bilang? Dasar—"

"Aishh sudah! Kalian ini selalu saja membuatku pusing!"

Sehun dan Luhan diam. Saling buang muka. Seperti anak kecil yang tengah berebut mainan, lalu mainannya diambil Kris. Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian memijat pelipisnya. Ia bingung bagaimana ia bisa berteman, bahkan bersahabat dengan Oh-Xi _cousins _ini. Lama-lama pusing juga.

"Kalian lihat! Kalian membuat Chanyeollie ku pusing asal kalian tahu!" Kris memeluk Chanyeol _posessive_. Kemudian dua manusia itu melihat aksi Kris yang sok-_lovey dovey. _"Cih! Berlebihan!" seru keduanya kemudian kembali membuang muka.

Aigoo...

.

.

.

.

"Aish jinjja! Berat sekali.. Aigoo.."

Sehun tengah menggerutu dengan dua kantung plastik besar berisikan banyak makanan kaleng untuk persediaan kulkas— perintah dari sang eomma. Kadang ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah berolahraga karena lengannya sangat lembek, begitu kata Luhan yang diakhiri dengan cakaran manis dari sang sepupu 'Oh Sehun'. Yah, karena memang dia terlalu percaya diri dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan menurutnya jadi...

Bruaak—

Sehun mendelik. Mulutnya menganga lebar, ia hendak menangis. Belanjaannya terjatuh, dengan hampir setengah dari selai bertoples yang ia beli pecah! "Aigoo maafkan aku... aku tidak sengaja." Sehun mengalihkan iris tajamnya kearah namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tengah membungkuk sopan untuk minta maaf.

Kemudian namja didepannya mendongak, Sehun makin melebarkan matanya. Aigoo.. itukan...

"Yak! Dasar kau menyebalkan! Apakah belum cukup kau menghancurkan seminggu dalam hidupku dengan menghancurkan semua barang belanjaaku haaaah?!" Sehun mengamuk. Ia memukuli namja tadi dengan anarkis. Dan bertubi-tubi. Tak ada yang menghentikannya karena memang ia ada dipojok jalanan sempit yang sepi.

"Aww- awww yak! Yak! Hentikan!" teriak namja tadi namun tak menghentikan kegiatan Sehun untuk menghajarnya. Sehun menginjak kakinya, kemudian memukulinya mantap dengan tangan sebelahnya, juga tangan sebelahnya lagi yang menjambak rambutnya bahkan mencakari wajahnya!

"Hentikan! Kumohon! Arrgh awww- tolong!" teriaknya lagi.

Bagaimana Sehun tidak kesal. Dia! Namja itu! Namja yang sama. Ia adalah sang pemilik biro jodoh yang sialnya tampan, dan ia masih ingat betul bagaimana rupanya dengan wajah meyakinkan memilihkannya pasangan 'kencan' yang ternyata adalah orang dungu yang _freak_ dan menghancurkan _mood_ Sehun setelahnya karena selalu diledeki oleh Luhan dan Kris!

Dan apa sekarang? Ia bahkan menghancurkan semua belanjaannya. Buah-buahan bersih jatuh ke aspal, setengah dari selai yang ia beli pecah, dan makanan kaleng berserakan tak beraturan sampai ada yang jatuh keselokan kecil disana.

Sehun terus memukulinya sampai... "Yak! Apa kau gila hah?!" namja tadi dengan perjuangan yang amat sangat berhasil mengikat kedua pergelangan Sehun dengan telapak besarnya. "Kau bilang aku gila?! Kau bilang aku gila setelah kau menipuku bahkan banyak orang dengan biro jodoh bodohmu dan sekarang kau porak-porandakan belanjaan seharga 400 ribu wonku?! Lepaskaaan!" Sehun meronta-ronta dan makin menggila.

Ia mendelik. Biro jodoh? Jangan bilang ia termasuk korban yang ia tipu dalam bisnis laknatnya itu? Dan bagaimana bisa namja ini mengenalnya?

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau diam! Kumohon!" ia akhirnya menyerah, begitupula dengan Sehun yang akhirnya diam dan ia melepaskan pegangan eratnya pada Sehun.

Kini Sehun men_deathglare_nya dan membuat ia ngeri, "Ehm... namaku Jongin, Kim Jongin." Serunya canggung.

"Aku tidak bertanya siapa namamu dan aku tidak peduli! Sekarang ganti semua belanjaanku atau aku akan berlari kejalan raya sana dan akan berteriak kalau aku di copet!" teriak Sehun melengking membuat gendang telinga Jongin rasanya ingin pecah saja.

"Aigoo! Baiklah... Ne.. aku akan menggantinya asal kau berhenti meneriakiku seperti itu!"

Jongin berusaha melembutkan suaranya agar tidak memancing emosi Sehun lebih tinggi lagi. Sehun diam, diam seperti mayat. Ish, Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun begitu... "Yak! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Jongin ketika Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya meninggalkan Jongin sendiri dengan semua belanjaan yang sudah berantakan kotor. "Hey! Bagaimana dengan belan—Aish jinjja! Yak!"

Katanya harganya 400 ribu won, dan namja tadi hanya meninggalkan belanjaan nya begitu saja? Setelah menatap Jongin _horror_ begitu? Jongin berlari mencari Sehun yang menghilang entah kemana saat berbelok diujung gang depan. Ia kehilangan jejak Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedikit uring-uringan pagi ini. Ia sedang membantu ibunya memotong beberapa bawang dan sayur dengan raut wajah sebal, bibir manyun, lucu sih sebenarnya tapi... tetap saja itu agak... "Sehun hyung kenapa eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo polos sambil menatap hyungnya itu dengan tanpa dosa dan dihadiahi tatapan maut seorang Oh Sehun.

Eommanya hanya menggeleng, heran dengan kelakuan anak sulungnya. Kyungsoo dan Sehun itu sama, sama-sama sok polos jika melakukan kesalahan. Namun mungkin karena sesuatu yang mengganggu Sehun itu amat fatal buat namja tersebut makanya _mood_nya sangat buruk drastis!

"Sudahlah Hun, lagipula namja itu pasti tidak sengaja... dan uang 400 ribu won juga bukan apa-apa buat eomma terlebih appa."

'Tidak sengaja?! 400 ribu won bukan apa-apa?! What the FFFuu—!' Sehun menjerit dalam hati.

"Ya memang dia tidak sengaja eomma tapi—" Sehun berhenti sejenak, ia berpikir keras. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengadu perihal ternyata namja brengsek(bagi Sehun) yang menabraknya adalah pemilik biro jodoh yang jasanya ia pakai untuk mencari jodoh dan kencan buta dengan orang dungu?! Oh ayolah yang benar saja!

"Tapi... 400 ribu won itu sangat berharga buatku karena aku tidak ikut mencari uang." Jawab Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Yaya.. kalau 400 ribu won sangat berarti bagimu kenapa kau tidak memunguti sisa belanjaan yang ada dan malah meninggalkan semuanya diaspal Oh Sehun...?" SKAK MAT!

'Mati aku' runtuk Sehun dalam hati.

"Ehmm.." ia berpikir lagi.

"Aish sudahlah aku sangat tidak _mood _untuk membahas itu lagi!" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan melanjutkan acara memotong sayur dengan setengah menghentak diatas telenan dan jangan lupa wajah cemberutnya yang lebih terkesan imut.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berdiri disitu akhirnya keluar dari dapur. Merasa obrolan antara eomma dan hyungnya yang sudah mahasiswa tidak cocok dengan ia yang masih duduk dikelas 2 sma. Yang benar saja!

Baru sampai diruang tengah Kyungsoo mendengar bel pintunya berbunyi diiringi ketukan halus sebuah tangan pada pintu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menghampiri pintu depan dan melihat jendela terlebih dahulu—kata eomma begitu barang kali sewaktu-waktu yang datang adalah penjahat.

Dilihatnya samar dari kelambu tipis, seorang namja berkulit tan tengah berdiri dengan 2 kantung plastik besar—seperti belanjaan disamping kanan dan kiri dibawah kakinya. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo membuka pintu.

"Yeoboseyo? Mencari siapa?"

Jongin yang sedikit terkejut dengan Kyungsoo kemudian berdehem, "Ehmm.. aku Kim Jongin. Aku mencari.. mencari..." Aish Jongin bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Sehun hyung?"

"Ehmm,... N-ne." Jawabnya ragu. Bukannya memanggilkan orang yang dicari, Kyungsoo justru menutup pintunya lagi. Dengan dibanting pula. 'Yak! Dasar anak kecil tidak sopan!' Jongin menggerutu dalam hatinya.

"Ne, kenapa mencar—" Sehun membatu seketika.

Sampai kemudian ia sadar dan, "Kyaaaaa!" teriak Sehun histeris sambil mengacungkan pisau ditangan kirinya. Yang ia gunakan untuk memotong sayuran tadi.

"Kyaaaaaakk!" Jongin spontan berteriak saat Sehun meneriakinya dengan suara melengking dan... belum lagi dengan pisau ditangan Sehun yang mengarah tepat ke wajah Jongin.

TBC

Annyeong eonni atau kakak apaan aja asal asik wkwkwk balik bawa next chapnya 'the love curse'. eonni author baru dengan cerita yang sungguh tidak dimengerti ini seneng banget liat respon positive dari kalian para readers. mau kasih tau aja, eonni KaiHun, LuBaek, dan KrisYeol hard shipper jadi maklumi aja kalau pairnya bisa ditebak wkkwkw. makasih banget buat review kalian, aku gabisa bales satu-satu. dan lagi, aku juga bakal next sampe end karena aku benci sama yang setengah-setengah. your review is my spirits! kalian review yang banyak baru eonni lanjut oke? gabakal lewat dari seminggu kecuali ngadet kok tenang._.

see you next chap! -xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

The Love Curse

Main Cast: Sehun, Jongin

Other Cast: Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, etc.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family.

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to Smet, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, BoysLove!

Summary: Sehun yang jengah dengan ejekan 'jomblo' dari teman-temannya dan seolah semua terdengar seperti kutukan. Namun, bertemu Jongin sang biro jodoh laknat justru jauh lebih buruk dari kata 'kutukan'.

_"__Kyaaaaaakk!" Jongin spontan berteriak saat Sehun meneriakinya dengan suara melengking dan... belum lagi dengan pisau ditangan Sehun yang mengarah tepat ke wajah Jongin._

Chapter 3

~Happy Reading

"Aduhh... ada apa ini?" yeoja paruh baya muncul dari balik tubuh Sehun, membuat Sehun seketika berhentika teriakkan menggelegarnya, dan menurunkan pisau yang mengarah ke Jongin tentu saja. Fyuhh...

"Eomma... Di-di-dia... nam-namja ya—"

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma maaf jika mengganggu waktu anda, nama saya Kim Jongin saya hanya ingin—"

"Yak! Kau brengsek!" potong Sehun penuh emosi kembali dengan pisau ia acungkan ke wajah Jongin. Eomma Sehun mendelik melihat Oh Sehun yang sangat terlihat _pshyco._

"Sehun..." eommanya mencoba menegur.

"Anni eomma ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku—" Sehun lalu menoleh kearah Jongin, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" seru Sehun tersulut emosi.

"Sehun-ah sudah.."

"Anni eomma aku perlu memperhitungkan beberapa hal pada namja ini. Apa yang kau lakukan disini bodoh?!"

Jongin gemetar, ia takut. Bukan takut pada Sehun, hanya saja pisau itu masih ada tepat didepan wajahnya. "A-aku hanya ingin mengembalikan belanjaan yang aku jatuhkan kemarin dengan yang baru." Setengah mati Jongin berusaha menahan nafas untuk mengatakannya.

"Aigoo.. tidak perlu repot-repot nak. Sudah tidak apa-apa—"

"Eomma!" potong Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sambil menurunkan pisaunya. Lagi-lagi Jongin bernafas lega. "Jangan potong perkataan eommamu Oh Sehun! Nak Jongin kau tak perlu repot-repot, apalah arti 400 ribu won."

'Mwoya?! Apalah arti 400 ribu won! Asdfghjkl—' sehun ingin membenturkan kepalanya saat ini juga.

"A-ani tak apa ahjumma, justru saya yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas kejadian kemarin, tapi..." 'siapa namanya? Aih ayolah jongin, anak tadi menyebutkan se.. se..' "Sehun! Ya Sehunnya sudah pergi jadi saya berusaha mencari alamat ahjumma."

Hati eomma Sehun sangat tersentuh dengan perilaku Jongin sedangkan Sehun? Ia sungguh tidak percaya, ' dasar setan berkepala empat!'

.

.

.

.

"Hhhhnn... Hhhnn..." nafas Jongin terengah, ia berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Setelah memberikan 'ganti rugi' atas perbuatannya kemarin ia malah dihadiahi leparan sandal manis dari seorang namja bernama Oh Sehun, bahkan mengambil banyak kerikil dari pekarangan kecil disamping latar halamannya untuk menyerang Jongin bertubi-tubi tanpa mengucapkan 'terimakasih' dan berakhir dengan dirinya berlari seperti habis dikejar anjing. Dan disinilah Jongin.

"Aisshh hhhnn...hhnn.. Jinjja?! Dasar namja sinting!" teriaknya sebal sambil menendang kerikil yang ada diaspal tersebut. "Awww—" kaki Jongin terantuk aspal saat menendang kerikil tadi.

"Aigoo aku bisa gila!" teriak lagi. Kali ini terdengar begitu, frustasi.

_Kau bilang aku gila setelah kau menipuku bahkan banyak orang dengan biro jodoh bodohmu dan—_ tiba-tiba saja melintas dibenak Jongin, lagi. Ia masih ingat betul dengan perkataan Sehun semalam saat insiden '_lost the400 thousand won_' terjadi. 'Biro jodoh?' Jongin mengernyit, ia berpikir keras.

'Berarti Sehun termasuk... Aigoo!' ia memijit pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar merasa pusing. Sudah cukup buruk hari ini untuk Jongin saat semua rasa bersalah atas belanjaan Sehun yang ia teriaki berjumlah '400 ribu won' itu sepertinya begitu berharga untuk Sehun, yang bahkan bagi Jongin itu tak ada apa-apanya. Dan lagi, wajahnya harus dihiasi banyak plester luka akibat cakaran Sehun yang benar-benar ganas, juga beberapa memar dibadannya akibat pukulan anarkis Sehun membuat seluruh tubuhnya remuk asal kalian tahu saja.

Pantas saja Sehun begitu kesal dengan Jongin karena... Jongin telah menipunya. Ia telah menipu seorang Oh Sehun dengan jasa yang (tidak terlalu) kotor untuk menipu orang-orang lajang yang membutuhkan pasangan. Sebenarnya Jongin hanya iseng membuka jasa seperti itu karena 'semata-mata' hanya untuk hiburan baginya juga uang yang lumayan. Daripada ia kembali ke kebiasaan buruknya yang suka minum-minum dibar, bermain dengan namja atau yeoja tiap malamnya dan membuat orang tuanya makin pusing bukan?

Setidaknya menurut Jongin, menipu orang itu tak seburuk bermain kotor dibar.. Ya, setidaknya.

Jongin yang merasa makin pusing akhirnya memutuskan pulang dengan berjalan kehalte ditrotoar jalan besar yang tak jauh dari gang rumah Sehun disana.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Yak! Sehun-ah! Apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?!" teriak eomma Sehun histeris saat melihat anaknya hendak membanting semua _fragile stuff_ yang ada dikantung belanjaan, pemberian Jongin tadi.

"Yak! OH SEHUN!" teriak eomma Sehun lebih nyaring diakhiri dengan helaan nafas melega saat tangannya berhasil mencegah Sehun menghancurkan belanjaan itu.

"Itu seharga 400 ribu won Sehun! 400 ribu won! Dan itu sangat berharga untuk eomma!"

'Berharga?! Asdfghjklll—" Sehun memekik frustasi dalam hatinya. Yang benar saja, "Kata eomma '400 ribu won itu tak ada apa-apanya untuk eomma Sehun terlebih Appamu' dan sekarang eomma meneriakiku dengan 'Itu seharga 400 ribu won Sehun! Itu sangat berharga untuk eomma!' Argh!" menirukan lagak bicara eommanya membuat eommanya makin jengkel.

"Yak! Jangan tirukan eomma seperti itu!"

Perasaan dongkol muncul diubun-ubun Sehun rasanya ingin pecah. "Dan lagi, kenapa eomma begitu baik menyambut namja brengsek tadi dengan senyum hangat dipagi hari?!" Sehun bicara setengah berteriak karena tak terima dengan sikap eommanya itu.

Eomma Sehun mendelik, kenapa anak ini seolah ingin membunuh Jongin?

"Kenapa kau begitu membenci Kim Jongin eoh?" tanya eommanya dengan mencoba tenang.

Sehun menoleh secepat kilat kearah eomma dengan tatapan, 'Dia sudah menipuku dengan jasa biro jodoh kurang ajarnya eomma!' lalu mengalihkan pandangan dalam diam.

Eomma Sehun menghela nafas, "Sudahlah Sehun, lagipula kau takkan bertemu dengannya lagi bukan?" Sehun berpikir, 'eomma benar juga.' Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan dengan lemas. "Yasudah ayo bantu eomma memasak lagi."

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seruan Sehun menggelegar keseluruh penjuru rumah. Tak ada siapapun. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Eomma? Kyungsoo-ya?!" serunya lagi. Tidak mungkin ia menyerukan appanya karena jelas-jelas ini masih jam 8 dan appanya sudah pasti belum pulang. Ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya malas dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan kampus yang sejak pagi hingga malam ini yang membuat otak serta seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar terasa remuk.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba ditengah anak tangga menuju atas. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara ponsel berdering. Sehun menatap seluruh penjuru dengan ragu saat kemudian, ah ia tahu ponsel siapa ini.

"Kebiasaan buruk! Selalu saja meninggalkan ponsel saat pergi!" gerutu Sehun kemudian menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur, dan benar. Ia mendapati ponsel Kyungsoo tengah berdering dan menggetarkan permukaan meja.

Dengan malas Sehun melihat layar ponselnya, "Minseok h-hyung?" oh oke ia mulai bingung. Ia langsung mengangkatnya tanpa ragu, "Yeoboseyo?" tanyanya agak ketus.

_Tuut—tuut—_ telpon diputus. "_Shit_!" Sehun mengumpat kesal. Sudah dengan baik ia mau mengankat telponnya malah diputus dengan tidak sopan seperti itu. Ck! 'Jangan bilang kalau itu...' Sehun menyeringai jahil, 'pasti pacarnya Kyungsoo atau teman kencan Kyungsoo' ia akan memperhitungkan ini nanti dengan dongsaengnya itu.

Ia langsung menuju keatas, 'Awas saja nanti kau Kyungsoo!' ia tertawa jahil.

.

.

.

.

"Ekhhmm..." Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah mengambil air di dekat _dispenser._ Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia bingung. "M-Mwoya hyung?" dan kebetulan sekali eommanya lewat. "Sepertinya ada yang ditelpon oleh teman kencan bernama Kim-Min-Seok-Hyung semalam." Seru Sehun dengan setiap penekanan pada nama tersebut disertai seringai jahil. Ia menatap kearah Kyungsoo dengan 'akan aku adukan pada eomma'. Kyungsoo mendelik, "Y-Yak! Hyungie!"

"Siapa Kim Minseok?" eomma Sehun mulai bersuara sambil mencuci buah.

"Ehm,, i-itu eomma di-dia—"

"Apa?! Dia pacarmu? Aigoo Kyungsoo-ya sudah besar ternyata." Goda Sehun sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. "Yak! Hyung! Eomma!" Kyungsoo mulai merengek, eommanya hanya menggeleng heran. "Apa benar itu Kyungsoo?"

Ayolah, Kyungsoo bingung harus jawab apa. Ia sudah sma tapi tetap saja,... kedua orang tuanya melarang keras tentang yang namanya 'pacaran'.

"A-anni eomma dia hanya mentor kelas tambahan matematika dikelasku!" seru Kyungsoo berusaha membela diri.

"Aish.. Jinjja! Lihat eomma! Kyungsoo sudah berani berbohong."

"Eomma aku berani bersumpah! Dia hanya mentor matematika dikelasku—_dan aku sangat menyukainya_—asal eomma tahu saja!"

"Oh-oh! Apa perlu aku adukan pada appa?"

"Yak! Hyung!" jeritan Kyungsoo melengking memenuhi seluruh dapur sampai sudutnya.

"Aigoo! Sudahlah Sehun-ah jangan menggoda dongsaengmu terus! Telinga eomma bisa sakit!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, dan Kyungsoo senyum dengan penuh kemenangan karena ia di'bela' kali ini.

"Aku akan adukan pada appa kalau begitu!" Sehun langsung melesat dari dapur diikuti dengan Kyungsoo "Yak! Hyung!" teriaknya kesal sambil mengejar Sehun. Eomma mereka hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Sehun juga memasang wajah yang sama kecutnya dengan dongsaengnya itu. Yah, karena Sehun yang saat itu keceplosan menyebut-nyebut 'Appa! Kyungsoo sudah punya pacar namanya Kim-Min-Seok!' hanya untuk menggoda dongsaeng manisnya itu malah membuat appanya mengomeli keduanya, terlebih Kyungsoo. Sehun juga ikut diceramahi oleh appanya sampai jam belajar modulnya terpotong hanya untuk, 'Kau juga Oh Sehun! Fokus pada kuliahmu! Kalau sampai appa memergokimu pacaran, appa akan menikahkanmu saat itu juga!' dan diakhiri dengan... Kyungsoo harus pulang pergi kemanapun dengan mobil appanya yang dikemudikan Sehun selama 2 bulan!

Aih rasanya penjara bagi Kyungsoo! Ia tak bisa bebas main ke _mall_ dengan alasan 'kerja kelompok sampai malam' lagi. Sebenarnya, bagi Sehun mengantar-jemput dongsaengnya kemanapun bukanlah hal yang buruk karena setidaknya, ia bisa membawa mobil kemanapun tanpa harus lelah berjalan ke halte untuk mencari _bus. _

Sehabis menjemput Kyungsoo, Sehun yang memang pada dasarnya hanya ada kuliah pagi hari ini dan sudah tuntas pun langsung pulang, dan diteriakki eommanya untuk membeli telur, bayam, dan blah-blah-blah—masih banyak lagi untuk ke supermarket, sekalian menjemput Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit trauma sebenarnya dengan belanja ke supermarket, minimarket atau kemanapun, dimanapun itu yang intinya berbau swalayan karena masih terngiang dibenaknya insiden _'lost the 400 thousand won' _ 6 hari lalu.

Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya dengan _setbelt_ yang terpasang juga diam saja, karena ia masih sangat marah dengan hyungnya. Biasanya kan kalau les matematika tambahan sudah usai ia bisa berlama-lama ria modus dengan Minseok hyung sang kakak mentor yang amat tampan, sebelum kemudian ia main ke _mall_ sampai malam.

Tapi sekarang?

"Kau masih marah dengan hyung ya?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan. Bagaimanapun ini salah Sehun, kalau saja ia tidak menyebut hal sensitif tentang pacaran ke telinga appanya, menyebut nama 'Minseok' dengan jelas pula!

Kyungsoo membuang muka kearah jendela. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya, kemudian menggeleng. 'Aih anak itu nanti aku suap dengan jajjangmyeon depan kampus juga selesai' ya sama sepertinya jika disuap _bubbletea_ saat merajuk. Mereka baru saja selesai belanja dan tengah berada ditempat parkir yang posisinya _outdoor_ menuju pintu keluar.

Disisi lain,...

"Sudah masuk semua hyung belanjaannya?" Jongin menoleh kearah namja disampingnya yang baru menutup pintu mobil. Dan dijawab anggukan pelan oleh namja tersebut sambil memasang _setbelt_ begitu juga dengan Jongin yang berada dikursi kemudi.

"Aigoo... Minseok Hyung! Besok gantian kau yang belanja semua persediaan kulkas karena aku sudah habis banyak uang karena _snack_ yang kau beli asal kau tau saja!"

"Yayaya Kim Jongin! Aku akan menggantinya tenang saja! Memangnya aku semiskin itu apa..." seru Minseok malas sambil menatap jalanan depan.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan stabil kearah pintu keluar _outdoor parking_ , "Oiya Hyung, bagaimana sampinganmu sebagai mentor?" tanya Jongin tanpa fokus kearah depan sambil menengok kearah Minseok.

Minseok menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Ya lumayanlah Jongin, tapi—Yak! Jongin awas!" seru Minseok keras saat mendapati Jongin yang tanpa sadar...

_Brakk!—_ Tak memperhatikan yang ada didepannya. "Shit!—" Jongin mengumpat.

"Oh! Bagus Kim Jongin! Harusnya kau jangan melarangku menyetir tadi!" Minseok mulai menggerutu dan menengok kedepan. Aigoo, Jongin menabrak bemper mobil yang ada didepannya. "Apa kau baru mendapat sim mu kemarin hah?! Aish Jinjja!" dengan kesal Minseok membuka pintu mobil.

Sementara Sehun langsung mengumpat saat,

_Brakk!—_ "What the Fuuccc—!"

Mobilnya ia rem mendadak sampai membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget karena hyungnya menghentikan mobil secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya hampir terantuk _dashboard_ didepannya.

"Aishh jinjja?! Argh!" Sehun langsung keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu setelahnya sampai kemudian ia menoleh dan...

'Namja itu..' sosok itu, lagi.

"Yak! Kau!" teriaknya kesal sambil berjalan menghentakkan kaki kearah si pelaku, membuat Jongin membeku ditempat. 'Si namja _horror _ini... lagi?! Arghhh what theFFuucc—' Sehun sudah berada dihadapannya sekarang. Ditemani dengan tatapan tak mengerti dari Minseok, dan Kyungsoo yang keluar dari mobil, masih dengan seragam yang ia kenakan. Ia cukup terkejut.

Sehun menoleh kearah bemper mobilnya yang ditabrak oleh mobil Jongin tadi, ia membulatkan matanya. "Kau harus mengganti rugi semuanya idiot! Kau memecahkan bemper mobilku!" teriak Sehun kesal kemudian menghajar Jongin dengan pukulan-pukulan anarkis seperti insiden yang membuat belanjaannya jadi korban malam itu. Namun kali ini mobilnya,... lebih tepatnya mobil appanya. Dan kau tahu, hukuman akibat kepergok berpacaran justru tidak ada apa-apanya dengan 'melecetkan permukaan mobil mulus milik appanya'! asal kalian tahu.

Bahkan, ini tidak bisa dibilang menggores, ataupun membuat lecet karena bemper mobilnya pecah!

Sehun terus memukuli Jongin, membuat Minseok bertindak berusaha melerai mereka berdua begitupun Kyungsoo. "Yakk! Yakk! Kau! Hentikan! Aww-aww sakit! Arghhh!" Jongin berusaha menangkis serangan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, namun tetap saja.

"Yak! Sehun hyung sudah!"

"Yakk! Kau! Berhenti memukuli sepupuku! Hey!" Minseok mulai berteriak histeris berusaha menghentikan Sehun dengan menghadanginya, memunggungi Jongin. "Brengsek! Ganti bemperku atau kau akan mati!" Sehun makin menggila, Kyungsoo mulai menarik hyungnya dari belakang agar berhenti.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Yak! Jangan halangi aku!" teriakan demi teriakan makin memusingkan, tangan Sehun berusaha menembus pertahanan Minseok yang 'menghalangi' tubuh Jongin dari Sehun.

"Sudah hyung sudah!" jerit Kyungsoo frustasi dan membuat Sehun akhirnya berhenti. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya erat, sedangkan Sehun bernafas dengan terengah karena lelah menggila seperti tadi.

Dan,... "K-kyungsoo-ya?" Minseok baru menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin pun memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari balik tubuh Minseok. "Mi-minseok hyung?" Oh! Sepertinya ada yang membingungkan disini.

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, melirik kearah Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang tengah saling menatap secara bergantian. "Ja-jangan bilang kalian saling mengenal?"

"Dia Minseok hyung yang aku bilang waktu itu hyung!" bisik Kyungsoo panik, sukses membuat Sehun tersentak. Baiklah, Sehun ingin meluruskan ini. Kyungsoo dekat dengan Minseok, dan lagi, namja tadi meneriaki si setan penipu itu sebagai 'sepupu' berarti mereka saling berhubungan ,bukan? Berarti secara tidak langsung mereka memang diharuskan bertemu..lagi? 'Kenapa dunia begitu sempit?! Asdfghjklll—' Sehun menggerutu dalam hati.

"Aigoo.." Sehun mendadak pening.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bersendekap tangan kedadanya dengan kesal. Ya! Ia begitu kesal! Dan sekarang ia terpaksa, mau-tidak mau dibengkel untuk mengganti bemper mobilnya yang pecah bersama dengan si penipu Kim Jongin!

Dan lagi, si Kim Mins—entahlah siapa itu namanya langsung menarik Kyungsoo dongsaengnya setibanya mereka dibengkel, meninggalkan Sehun hanya dengan ditemani Jongin seenak jidatnya. Dan langsung diteriaki 'Awas kau Kyungsoo kalau sampai mengadu ke appa kupenggal kau nanti!'

Jongin duduk disamping Sehun, menunggu mobil Sehun—anni mobil appanya Sehun selesai. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun, takut-takut kalau namja itu menyerangnya lagi. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung, kenapa Sehun selalu ingin membunuhnya saat mereka bertemu?

"Ehmm.. sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Setidaknya aku bertanggung jawab kan?" Jongin memulai perbincangan dengan ragu. Sehun yang tampak marah membuatnya jadi canggung, sebenarnya lebih ke takut dianiaya Sehun lagi sih.

"Apa yang kau gunakan untuk membayar _service_nya? Jangan bilang uang dari bisnis kotormu itu! Sampai kapanpun aku tak sudi!"

Aigoo... ia masih membahas itu ternyata. Jongin memijit pelipisnya, ia pusing. Benar-benar pusing. Oke, setidaknya ia baru bertemu Sehun 3 kali, yang dikantornya tidak dihitung karena ia benar-benar tak mengingat Sehun!

1. Saat ia tak sengaja menghancurkan seluruh belajaan Sehun keaspal, diakhiri dengan lebam dan bekas cakaran akibat keanarkisan Sehun.

2. Saat ia hendak mengganti rugi karena merasa bersalah, dan malah dihadiahi diancam dengan pisau tepat didepan wajahnya! Dan dilemparin sandal dan kerikil setelah itu.

3. Saat mengemudi dan dengan bodohnya ia menabrak bemper mobil didepannya, lagi-lagi punya Sehun! Dan membuatnya dipukuli untuk yang entah keberapa kali. Rasanya sungguh sakit.

"Oh ayolah! Kenapa kau masih membahas 'itu' lagi?" dan Jongin memancing emosi Sehun.

_Good Job _Kim Jongin! Kau membuat si setan ganas—saat marah menoleh. Kilatan marah jelas terlihat dikedua matanya. "Kau bilang aku masih membahas 'itu' lagi?! Bagaimana kau begitu mudah menipu orang dengan jasa bodohmu dan mengatakan itu bukan apa-apa?! Lagi, kau menumpahkan belanjaanku saat itu—" benarkan ia masih membahasnya.

"Dan, datang kerumahku pagi-pagi hanya untuk sok manis mengganti rugi! Kau tak tahu betapa besar niatku untuk membunuhmu saat itu dengan pisau ditanganku! Dan sekarang kau menabrak bemper mobilku sampai pecah! Apakah itu sungguh tidak bisa membuatku marah?! Aku membencimu Kim Jongin!" teriak Sehun bertubi-tubi membuat orang-orang yang tengah menunggu disekitar mereka menoleh.

"Dan kau berhutang penjelasan pada ap—HHMppphhh" rentetan jeritan Sehun terputus saat Jongin membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan besarnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum kearah orang-orang lain disekitar mereka dengan malu. Ia sangat-sangat malu dengan sikap Sehun, apakah anak _horror_ ini tak tahu tempat untuk mengamuk eoh?

.

.

.

.

Ternyata mobil Sehun tak bisa dibawa pulang hari ini karena, bukan hanya bempernya yang pecah namun sekitar permukaan mobilnya juga penyok. 'Astaga, aku akan dipenggal setelah ini'. Sehun benar-benar takut, ia bingung harus menjelaskan apa kepada ayahnya. Dan lagi, kemana si Kyungsoo dongsaengnya yang sialan manis itu tak mengangkat telponnya yang sampai kesepuluh?! Justru malah enak-enakan mesra-mesraan dengan sepupu Jongin yang merangkap sebagai mentor matematika dongsaengnya. Ia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Sudah, jangan merengut terus, kau makin jelek jika begitu."

Sehun men_deathglare _Jongin, "Yak! Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku _horror_ seperti itu?! Itu mengerikan kau tahu!" Sehun mendengus.

"Kemana sepupumu membawa dongsaengku eoh?! Awas saja kalau dia itu mentor cabul dan berujung memperkosa dongsae—"

"Yak! Yak! Minseok hyung tidak seperti itu!" Jongin berusaha memotong Sehun yang ternyata sangat suka berkata kasar saat marah.

"Awas saja kau!" ancam Sehun sambil kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya, ia khawatir dengan Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang tidak fokus dengan langkahnya hanya terus berjalan sambil menatap layar ponselnya, dan mendahului langkah Jongin. Ia tengah membelakangi Jongin sekarang. Jongin tersentak saat sebuah mobil melintas dan Sehun yang memang tanpa sadar berjalan ditrotoar paling pinggir membuat ia langsung—

"Sehun-ssi! Aw—" Jongin berhasil menarik Sehun yang hendak terserempet mobil, dan justru membuat Jongin kehilangan keseimbangan saat hendak melangkah lagi dan tersandung lalu..

_Chu—! _

TBC

Annyeong! Eonni balik dengan 'the love curse'! Aih gemes banget liat review kalian chingudeul unyu-unyu.. untuk ff setelah yang ini tamat,.. eonni bakalan bikin antara LuBaek atau KrisYeol duluan mau yang mana? Berdasarkan request kalian aja.. udah ada ide yang terbersit dalam benak eonni nih wkwkwk. Dan lagi, disini kan sehun sama jonginnya baru ketemu, gamungkin langsung banyak moment ya.. jadi mohon dimengerti, eonni berusaha bikin cerita yang alurnya bagus tanpa maksa kecepetan ehehe biar asik sengaja dibikin penasaran waks. Nanti kan ada saatnya Fall in L deh! Mulai next chap nih! Kalo penasaran review yang banyak, besoknya langsung eonni update! See You next Chap readers! Eonni nunggu review kalian yang bikin eonni semangat update patas alias kilat weswes! -xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

The Love Curse

Main Cast: Sehun, Jongin

Other Cast: Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Baekhyun, etc.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family.

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to Smet, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, BoysLove!

Summary: Sehun yang jengah dengan ejekan 'jomblo' dari teman-temannya dan seolah semua terdengar seperti kutukan. Namun, bertemu Jongin sang biro jodoh laknat justru jauh lebih buruk dari kata 'kutukan'.

Chapter 4

Happy Reading~

_Chu—! _

"Mwoy—Hmmphh"

Bibirnya langsung meraup milik Sehun dengan sukses karena mulut keduanya sama-sama terbuka.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Jongin dan Sehun membelalakkan mata mereka.

_Buukk!—Buuk!_

Sehun dengan anarkis langsung mendorong Jongin hingga namja tersebut tersungkur ditrotoar.

"Arghh—"

"Yak! Kau! Dasar namja mesum!" teriak Sehun kesal. Ia tak menyangka kalau Jongin akan menciumnya. Jongin yang memang dasarnya tidak sengaja hanya meringis kesakitan, sikunya lecet. Ia sungguh tak sengaja sungguh! Sehun langsung meninggalkan Jongin berjalan dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan dan menggerutu. "Yak-Yak! Oh Sehun! Aish jinjja.." ia mencoba bangkit dan mengejar Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Sehun langsung lari setelah ia sampai rumah. Tanpa mengucapkan 'Aku pulang!' atau 'Eomma Sehun pulang!' pada eommanya yang tengah berada diruang tamu. "Yak! Oh Sehun!" Sehun sudah keburu menaiki tangga keatas, "Aissh,, dasar tidak sopan."

Sehun langsung membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kesal, dan kedua matanya terlihat... berair?

Ia langsung ke kamar mandi, menyalakan kran diwastafel yang mengucur deras. Membasahi telapak tangannya kemudian mengusap-usap bibirnya kasar. Oke, kali ini Sehun benar-benar menangis. Itu tadi,... ciuman pertamanya. Dan jelas begitu menyesakkan kalau bukan diambil oleh orang yang ia sukai. Ia mengusap kasar lagi bibirnya, "Emmmhh.. kenapa rasanya tidak mau hilang?!" Sehun yang memang sedang menangis tetap merasa sebal.

Ya, dia menangis karena ia terlalu marah, kesal, jengkel. Ada saatnya orang merasa pada puncak kemarahan, dan buat Sehun itu... menangis.

Ia masih ingat betul dengan insiden tadi. Ya, saat Jongin mencium Sehun. Entah itu tidak sengaja atau bagaimana, yang jelas Sehun sudah terlalu benci dengan Jongin, jadi ia anggap si Jongin itu memang mesum dan sengaja melakukannya.

"Arghhh—" Sehun menjambak rambutnya. Kemudian menatap kearah cermin, melihat dirinya yang terlihat sangat kacau.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membanting tubuhnya keatas kasur, ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar merasa... entahlah Jongin juga tidak tahu. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan perlahan, membiarkan oksigen memutar, berespirasi didalam seluruh tubuhnya.

'Kenapa rasanya begitu...' oke kali ini Jongin benar-benar merasakannya. Ia meraba bibirnya, rasanya masih sangat pekat walaupun insiden tadi sudah berlalu agak lama. Dan lagi, 'Aigoo kenapa lagi ini?' jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang padahal seingat Jongin, ia berjalan kaki bukan habis lari marathon.

Dan ini perlu diluruskan, Jongin merasa ada perasaan geli, menggelitik, seolah ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan diatas perutnya dan... Jongin mendelik. 'Jangan bilang aku jatuh cinta dengan si anak setan itu.' Omo!

Jongin menggeleng-geleng, _Geez_ sumpah serapah diantara semua mantan pacar Jongin, orang yang mengejar cinta Jongin dikampus, dan demi orang-orang yang pernah ia taksir,.. kenapa harus Sehun? Memangnya tidak ada pilihan lain apa? "Arggh—" Oke kali ini Jongin benar-benar frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

'Oke Jongin ini hanya sebuah ciuman tak disengaja, dan kenapa kau harus _dugeun dugeun_ begini?!' Jongin menjerit dalam hati. Aigoo, ia bahkan sudah sering berciuman, bahkan bercinta! Dan kenapa yang ini rasanya begitu... "Aishhh jinjja..!"

Dan, Jongin baru bertemu dengannya 3 kali! Dan itu tadi yang ke 4! Mungkin ditambah jadi 5 saat ia memilihkan pasangan _blind date_ untuk Sehun. Tapi, yang benar saja! Jongin juga tidak cukup sinting untuk langsung mengklaim kalau ia jatuh cinta saat baru bertemu 4 kali!

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyantap sarapannya, mencoba melupakan kejadian kemarin. Sesekali melirik dongsaengnya yang dengan tidak berdosanya meninggalkannya dengan Jo—oke ia tak mau membahas ini dulu. Dan, bahkan ia belum memikirkan alasan yang harus ia gunakan saat appanya bertanya, 'Sehun dimana mobil appa?'. Namun appanya terlihat tenang-tenang saja!

Sehun memasang wajah kecut dan melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang justru daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri! _Oh God _!_ You must be kidding me_. Padahal saat pulang ia sudah berencana mencekik dongsaengnya itu didepan eomma dan appanya, namun berhubung sudah terlanjur kejadian ia diciu—oke Sehun benar-benar tak ingin membahas ini!

"Hyung! Kau harus mengantarkanku nanti siang kerumah Minseok hyung, aku ada tambahan pelajaran bersama teman-temanku yang lain juga!"

"Uhhuukk-uhhuukk—" ia bahkan sampai tersedak karena menahan agar mulutnya tak menyemburkan susu yang ia minum ke wajah appanya. Kenapa Sehun harus membahas perihal Minseok sih?! Dimeja makan pula! Aish jinjja, dan Minseok itu pasti mengarah ke—

"Jongin itu temanmu Sehun?"

"Uhhuukk-uhhuukk—" Ya! Ini jadi begitu sensitif ditelinga Sehun.

Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya kencang agar berhenti batuk, "Kalau minum pelan-pelan hyung." Sehun men_deathglare_ Kyungsoo, 'Oke aku diam'.

Sehun berdehem, "Err.. i-itu bukan! Ia hanya orang yang—tunggu! Bagaimana appa tahu perihal Jo—orang itu?"

"Ya, dia kemarin kerumah dan menjelaskan perihal mobil ayah, kau bisa mengambilnya setelah pulang dari kampus dan langsung mengantar Kyungsoo untuk les tambahan." Namja paruh baya itu menyantap makanannya dengan tenang.

'Sudah? Hanya... begitu saja?!' Oke! Sehun merasa ini tidak adil. Ia malah mengharapkan dibentak appanya daripada membiarkan 'Hey! Kim Jongin itu menabrak bemper mobil appa sampai pecah dan hanya begitu... saja?' Aissh Sehun bisa gila!

"Sepertinya dia anak yang baik," Oke Sehun merasa arah pembicaraan ini semakin kacau.

'Baik? Baik darimananya?!' erang Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah dia benar-benar manis! Dan kau tahu, ternyata dia masih _single_! Aku bahkan mengajaknya makan malam dan blah-blah-blah—" Sehun mendengus, ia merasa jengah. Oh ayolah! Di _mood_nya sedang begitu anjlok, bukannya menghibur sepupunya itu malah curhat! Padahal ia sudah tahu Sehun sedang _badmood_ sejak tadi.

"Hhhmmh.." Sehun hanya bergumam saat Luhan bertanya, dan sepupunya itu meneruskan ocehannya lagi. Andai dosen Jung memanggilnya untuk membantu pekerjaan pasti jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada—"Yak! Setidaknya dia _'single'_ bukan 'tidak laku' sepertimu!" dan penekanan ditiap kata menyebalkan itu membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu seperti itu eoh?!" Oke, Sehun mulai emosi.

"Kau yang daritadi tak mendengar kata-kataku!" 'Siapa juga yang sudi mendengar ocehanmu!'

Sumpah serapah, Sehun ingin mengumpat didepan wajah Luhan.

"Dan—owh tunggu dulu.." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, kenapa lagi?

Luhan menatap intens kearahnya, benar-benar intens sampai Sehun merasa risih "Ishh! Hyung! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun merengut.

Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun heran dan... oke seringaian itu, "Kau habis berciuman ya?" 'What the Fuucc—' Jangan lagi! Oh _Geez_... "A-apa kau bilang? Apa maksudmu?!"

Luhan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, "Itu, bibirmu bengkak begitu." Ia benar-benar niat menggoda Sehun ternyata. Ia menelan salivanya kasar, ia berpikir keras. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia bilang bibirnya terantuk meja saat ketiduran atau digigi—

"Jangan beralasan kalau itu digigit nyamuk!"

'Mati aku'

"I-ini—"

"Sehunnie!" suara Chanyeol mengenterupsi kegiatan Sehun berpikir. Diikuti Kris duduk dibangku seberang meja Sehun, disebelah Luhan seperti biasa saat mereka berkumpul dikantin. Chanyeol merangkul pundak sahabatnya sambil duduk disamping Sehun.

Kris menatap Sehun intens, "Yak! Apa kau lihat-lihat hah?!" Sehun mulai naik darah lagi. Kris menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya sendiri, "I-itu bibirmu kenapa?" sadar dengan apa yang dibicarakan kekasihnya, Chanyeol melirik kearah Sehun lebih tepatnya melihat bibir Sehun. "Omo! Sehun-ah bibirmu kenapa?!"

'Kenapa hanya ciuman sekali dan semua orang memandangku seolah aku ini apaan saja! Aisshh!'

Luhan menyeringai, "Itu, dia habis berciuman." Ketiganya termasuk Sehun membulatkan matanya, "M-mworago?!" Chanyeol dan Kris setengah berteriak terlebih Chanyeol yang terkesan histeris. Sehun memijit pelipisnya. Aigoo...

.

.

.

.

"Jadi habis berapa Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Sehun menjemputnya, dengan mobil yang sudah kembali ke keadaan semula tentu saja.

"Aku tak tahu, yang jelas di brengsek itu yang menanggung semuanya."

"Ck! Sudahlah Hyung." Kyungsoo berdecak jengkel merasakan hyungnya yang begitu berlebihan membenci seseorang, terlebih Jongin.

Ya, sebenarnya tidak terlalu berefek pada Kyungsoo sih, tapi tetap sajakan... Sehun amat membenci Jongin, sedangkan Jongin itu sepupu Minseok. Dan Kyungsoo begitu menyukai mentornya itu!

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Minseok untuk tutor belajar lanjutan Kyungsoo demi persiapan ujian. Sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak sudi mengantar Kyungsoo kerumah sepupunya si brengsek itu, tidak dan takkan pernah! Namun jika mengingat appanya lain kali tak akan melepasnya jika berbuat onar lagi... jadi, mau tidak mau yasudahlah.

Mobil mereka berhenti melaju sesampainya ditempat tujuan, "Ehmm.. hyung kata appa hyung harus menungguku disini, sampai pulang." Kyungsoo berseru dengan hati-hati.

"M-mworago?!" Oke, Kyungsoo sangat benci dengan satu reaksi hyungnya ini dari berbagai macam reaksi berlebihan yang hyungnya punya. "Aish... jinjja aku harus menunggumu disini begitu? Sampai... pulang?!" Sehun mulai berteriak. Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku.

"Yak! Apa yang kau hasutkan pada appa eoh?!"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Aku tak menghasutkan apa-apa hyung." Jawabnya polos. Aish dongsaengnya ini sungguh benar-benar. "Yasudah sana turun! Awas kau kalau sampai aku memergokimu bermesraan dengan sepupu si brengsek itu!" seru Sehun geram.

Kyungsoo yang sudah tak mau terlibat debat maut dengan hyungnya pun langsung membuka pintu dan lari dengan terburu-buru setelahnya. Sehun mendengus. 'Kalau begini terus nanti aku cepat tua. Omo! Jangan sampai muka imutku sirna!' Sehun langsung membuka lipatan cermin yang terletak dimobil bagian atas.

'Tenang Oh Sehun kau masih tetap manis, imut, dan menggemaskan!'

.

.

.

.

Sehun jengah menunggu Kyungsoo yang kelas tambahannya tak kunjung bubar. Ia merasa sangat haus, dan lapar. Bayangan makan malam buatan eommanya sudah menari-nari sejak tadi. Ia hanya termenung, sesekali menjelajah sekitar dengan kedua bola matanya yang tak bisa diam. Ia bosan. Duduk di kursi kemudi dengan pintu terbuka dijalanan yang begitu sepi. Ini sudah 2 jam pula. Aish! Apa sih yang Kyungsoo dan mentornya itu lakukan disana?!

"O-oh Sehun-ssi?" Sehun langsung menoleh. Mendapati, 'Namja ini lagi?!' mata Sehun membulat. Mendadak Sehun naik darah (lagi). "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?!" Jongin berjengit dari tempatnya. Ia begitu terkejut dengan sapaan hangat yang dibalas dengan teriakan seperti itu dan ini sungguh gila.

Jongin menstabilkan nafasnya, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan... didepan rumah sepupuku?" ia berusaha dengan nada selembut mungkin. Jongin tahu, namja didepannya ini begitu sensitif apalagi dengan kehadirannya jadi...

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya ketus. 'Aigoo.. mulai lagi.'

"Ehmm.. oke aku ingin meluruskan ini, soal ciuman yang kemar—"

"Yak! Kenapa kau membahas itu lagi?!" jerit Sehun kesal.

"Kau marah padaku gara-gara itukan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku salah. Jangan marah lag—"

"Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk tidak marah lagi sedangkan kau selalu membahas topik yang begitu sensitif ditelingaku, dan melihatmu dihadapanku saja sudah membuatku naik darah!" Aigoo anak ini...

"Yak! Kenapa kau suka sekali memotong pembicaraan orang hah?!"

Sehun berdiri dari posisinya, "Kau yang selalu membuatku kesal tiap waktu tiap saat, ini benar-benar terasa seperti kutukan karena aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Siapa juga yang mau bertemu denganmu hah?! Jika bisa meminta juga aku takkan mau bertemu denganmu!"

"Yak! Kau pikir kau siapa eoh?!" Aih suasana makin memanas.

"Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan orang yang bahkan kau tak mengenalnya dan dia langsung memukulimu secara anarkis bahkan mencakar seluruh wajahmu eoh?!" Jongin sudah mendidih.

"Kau saja kau tidak menipuk—"

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau termasuk korban bisnisku!"

"Ya makanya jangan menipu orang dengan bisnis kotor seperti itu! Argh!"

"Apa hakmu menghakimiku seperti itu eoh?!"

"Jika kau berkata sekali lagi aku tak segan akan mencakarmu sekarang juga! Dan kau sudah menciumku seenaknya! Asal kau tahu, _that was my firstkiss you jerk_!"

'Mwo?' Jongin membulatkan kedua bola matanya, tak percaya. Oke, ia mulai merasa bersalah. Jongin menghela nafas. 'Tenang Jongin...'

"J-jinjja? Aigoo... Aku benar-benar tidak benar-benar minta maaf padamu Sehun-ssi.." seru Jongin pelan. Sehun yang memang pada dasarnya kekanakan kalau sudah benci dengan seseorang terlebih itu Jongin, yasudah. Setidaknya Jongin mengaku salah dan meminta maaf kan? "Terserah kalau kau tak mau memaafkanku sih, tapi aku janji takkan pernah mengacaukan keadaan jika sewaktu-waktu kita bertemu."

'Mwo?! _Jika sewaktu-waktu_?!' seolah mereka akan bertemu terus. "Ish terserah saja." Sehun kembali duduk seperti tadi, lalu memainkan ponselnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Jongin masih berdiri ditempat yang sama, memperhatikan Sehun dengan pandangan yang sungguh sulit diartikan. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

Sehun tak menggubrisnya. Keadaan sunyi dan tegang mereka berganti dengan suasana ramai saat semua murid kelas tambahan Minseok—termasuk Kyungsoo keluar dari pintu utama. Semuanya mengucapkan salam dan berpamit pulang. Sehun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang menghampirinya, lagi-lagi dengan Minseok! 'Penguntit.'

"Eoh, Jongin-ah apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Minseok bingung. Jongin hanya diam saja, berlalu melewati Minseok tanpa menanggapinya memasuki rumah sepupunya itu. "Aish.. anak itu.." Minseok menggeleng heran.

"Ehm.. Hyung, aku pulang dulu ne?"

"Oh,, ne.. hati-hati dijalan Kyungsoo-ya!" seru Minseok membuat Kyungsoo merona sambil berjalan kearah kursi depan disamping Sehun. Setelah pintu ditutup Sehun langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya, melaju perlahan. Minseok melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo, begitupun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo pada Minseok. Sehun merengut, "Sudah puas _lovey dovey_nya?" sindirnya.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, "Yak hyung!"

"Kau itu, sedang kelas tambahan matematika atau kencan berjamaah dengan sepupu si brengsek itu dan teman-temanmu sih?!" Oke Kyungsoo kali ini menunduk. _Mood _ hyungnya pasti sedang buruk sekarang. Tentu saja!

"Oh, apa malah kau terlalu pintar sampai-sampai harus membahas semua rumus sampai 2 jam?!"

Kyungsoo makin cemberut. Yaya ia tahu hyungnya itu manis, jenius,berbakat, pintar memasak, perfeksionis, tidak seperti dirinya yang les tambahan hanya untuk bisa modus dengan Minseok! Sebenarnya nilai matematikanya juga tidak buruk.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan hanya ada keheningan karena suasana hati Sehun yang sungguh sedang suram.

.

.

.

.

"Mwo?! Aku harus ikut makan malam dirumah mentor Kyungsoo itu?! Aigoo... Anni.. Anniya aku tidak mau!" belum ada 2 hari mood Sehun membaik sudah dibuat kacau lagi. Lagi-lagi berhubungan dengan si brengsek itu! Bagaimana kalau ia sedang makan malam tiba-tiba si _fuc—ing_ Minseok itu mengundang Jongin?! Dan ia harus bertemu lagi dan teringat akan tragedi '_firstkiss_ yang terenggut' dan.. dan...

"Sehun-ah! Ingatkan pesan appa untuk mengantar-jemput dongsaengmu kemanapun selama '2 bulan'?" Oh sungguh penuh penekanan.

"Eomma—" Sehun mulai merengek. "Anni Oh Sehun! Tidak kali ini!"

Sumpah serapah demi apapun Sehun menyesal, andai saat itu ia tidak keceplosan menyebut Minseok sebagai pacar dongsaengnya hanya untuk bercanda dan dianggap sungguhan oleh appanya! Argh... dan berujung dengan ia bertemu Jongin, lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Aku berjanji akan mengantar Kyungsoo kemana pun eomma, kemanapun asal tidak ke tempat mentornya itu!" Sehun bersungguh-sungguh kali ini.

"Anni Sehun! Ini sudah yang paling ringan dari semua hukuman appamu, apa kau mau yang lebih buruk?!" Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Dan kenapa kau begitu menolak untuk kerumah mentor dongsaengmu itu?"

'Karena disana ada si _bastard_ Jongin! Argh! Benturkan kepalaku sekarang juga oh _god_!'

"A-anni eomma hanya saja—"

"Cukup Oh Sehun! Jangan membantah eomma!" Argh! Sehun langsung lari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya kemudian membanting pintu.

.

.

.

.

'Tuhkan benar! Minseok mengundang Jongin juga!' Sehun menjerit-jerit minta tolong dalam batinnya. Sudah begitu, mereka duduk berhadapan pula!

"Ehmm.. aduh hyung tak usah repot-repot, aku hmmph—" Kyungsoo menahan teriakan saat Sehun menginjak kakinya. "A-aku sungguh berterima kasih." Jawabnya terbata sambil meringis sakit. Sehun sudah mengancam Kyungsoo untuk meneror Minseok agar tidak mengundang Jongin juga. Kyungsoo hanya menjawab ya. Dan Kyungsoo yang memang terlalu senang dengan ajakan Minseok, malah melupakan janjinya itu. Berakhir dengan, sebenarnya Minseok memang tidak mengundang Jongin, ia tahu Sehun benci dengan sepupunya, tapi Jongin sendiri yang datang kerumah dan bilang, 'Hyung aku lapar, boleh numpang makan tidak?'

Asddfghjkll—

Sehun men_deathglare_ Kyungsoo, 'Fuc— you Kyungsoo!' arti tatapan hyungnya membuat Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya kasar. Ia hanya menunduk. "Yasudah, ayo silahkan dimakan pilih lauk yang mana saja."

"Ehmm,, n-ne hmphh h-hyung." Sehun menginjak kaki Kyungsoo, lagi.

Dengan canggung Kyungsoo mulai memilih lauk yang disajikan dimeja. Jongin yang memang sedari tadi diam dan memperhatikan Sehun didepannya akhirnya juga memilih lauk. Sehun dengan malas, ya nafsu makannya mendadak sirna mengetahui ia harus menyantap makan malam yang (tidak lagi) menggiurkan tepat menghadap si brengsek Jongin.

_Tukk—_

Oke kali ini sepertinya akan makin buruk, Sehun mengambil udang didepannya bersamaan dengan Jongin dipiring yang sama, dan udangnya memang tinggal satu karena Minseok lupa kalau persediaan udangnya habis!

Sehun yang memang tak mau kalah langsung menarik paksa udang tersebut, Jongin menghela nafas. Ia mengalah. Setidaknya jika mereka ingin bertengkar, tidak didepan Minseok hyungnya, dan tidak dimeja makan. Dan mereka menyantap makan malam dengan begitu hening karena Sehunlah yang membuat suasana makin _creepy_.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 minggu berlalu namun suasana hati Sehun lebih sering buruk ketimbang senang. Karena ketika ia sedang di _goodmood_ selalu saja ada yang membuatnya kesal lagi. Ditambah setiap hari ia harus mengantar Kyungsoo ke tempat Minseok, menunggunya selama berjam-jam diakhiri dengan Jongin yang selalu datang kerumah Minseok—entah kenapa ia begitu hobi dan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi, lagi, dan lagi lalu ditatap sinis oleh Sehun. Jika sedang baik Sehun akan membalas sapaan Jongin dengan, "Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" Aish anak ini...

"Sehun-ah! Sehun-ah!" Luhan berteriak tepat ditelinga Sehun, "Apa lagi?" Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku sudah pacaran dengan Baekhyun dong!" mata Sehun membulat, "M-mworago?" oke ini membingungkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai-sampai dia mau pacaran denganmu eoh? Ohh jangan bilang kau habis 'bermain' dengannya jadi dia—"

"Yak! Yak! Jangan sembarang bicara kau!" Luhan berusaha membela kekasih barunya.

"Yakan kalian bertemu dibar, pasti dia _bitch _yang sudah berpenga—"

"Yak! Oh Sehun!"

Sehun mendengus, "Apa lagi?"

"Daripada kau sampai sekarang belum pacaran! Hahahah!" Ishh mulai lagi..

.

.

.

.

Jongin tengah berhadapan dengan bahan-bahan skripsi yang terletak dimejanya. "Argh—!" Jongin mengerang, ia masih memikirkan sikap Sehun. Sebelum bertemu dengan Sehun, ia dikenal sebagai orang yang cuek, _cool_, tak peduli pada siapapun atau apapun bahkan lebih suka mengusik orang lain dengan ide gila. Dan Sehun yang satu-satunya membuat seorang Kim Jongin, untuk pertama kalinya dibuat gila tiap saat, tiap waktu!

Alasan Jongin selalu kerumah Minseok disaat sepupunya itu mengadakan _private_ di rumahnya semata-mata agar ia bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Oke, sepertinya semua pertengkaran gila antara mereka berdua membuat Jongin mulai menyukai.. Sehun? Seumur hidup Jongin, ia tak pernah jatuh cinta dengan orang yang ia benci bahkan membencinya! Dan ini pertama kalinya untuk tidak damai dengan rivalmu dikamus Jongin harus lenyap karena perasaannya pada Sehun. _Hell yeah _ ia menyukai Sehun.

Bagaimana bisa ia fokus dengan skripsi sementara Sehun terus mengganggu pikirannya, belum lagi Sehun benar-benar membencinya. Amat sangat! Dan sikapnya tak pernah berubah pada Jongin selalu saja ketus, dengan tatapan mematikan, dan untungnya bukan pukulan juga cakaran seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja kan... lebih baik ia penuh lebam dan plester karena Sehun ketimbang harus diombang-ambing perasaan yang muncul akibat pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka. Dan lagi, Sehun juga selalu mengabaikannya!

Satu fakta yang tak kau ketahui tentang Jongin bahwa,.. ia sering diam-diam memperhatikan Sehun, dengan mengikuti namja manis_—begitulah penilaian Jongin sekarang—_tersebut setelah pulang kampus bahkan setelah mereka bertemu dirumah Minseok! Mengintip dari balik sekat rumah-rumah dibelokan gang rumah Sehun. Memastikan bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja.

Dan satu hal yang paling ia suka, melihat berbagai ekspresi Sehun saat berjalan sendirian, apalagi saat 'senyum' manis terpampang jelas diwajah namja itu, yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan saat bertemu Jongin.

'Oh ayolah Oh Sehun, maafkan aku dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan skripsiku!'

.

.

.

.

"Aigoo.. Ada yang tidak punya pacar disini... Malangnya." Sehun ingin mencakar Luhan sekarang juga.

"Ssstt! Luhan!" Chanyeol menegur Luhan karena menurutnya ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Mereka tengah berada disebuah kafe tak jauh dari kampus, semata-mata hanya untuk memperkenalkan kekasih baru Luhan yang sering ia ceritakan pada Sehun sampai ia bosan. Luhan berdehem, "Baiklah, kenalkan Baekhyun-ah ini Chanyeol, Kris dan sepupuku Sehun. Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun perkenalkan ini Baekhyun, 'kekasih'ku!"

Namja yang disebut Baekhyun itu merona sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu, 'Cih, berlebihan.' Sehun mendengus. Dengan begini, ia akan semakin menderita dengan status 'jomblo'nya dan cemoohan dari banyak mahasiswa dikampus dengan, 'Omo! Masa sepupunya bisa dapat pacar, dia sendiri tidak bisa, ck! Payah!' Oh ayolah! Sehun tak mau itu terjadi.

Hyungnya memang tak salah pilih, namja didepannya ini cantik, manis, badannya begitu mungil sehingga sangat menggemaskan, bahkan melebihi Sehun! Setidaknya Sehun masih lebih putih.

"Ehm... chagi Chanyeol ini pacar Kris, dan sepupuku, ... dia masih 'jomblo'." Luhan setengah berbisik saat menyebut kata itu. 'Fuc—_you _Luhan!' Sehun meremas bagian bawah pakaiannya sendiri, 'gemas' dengan apa yang dilontarkan Luhan. Selalu saja memojokkannya, dan ia begitu sakit hati sebenarnya, tapi.. ia sudah terlalu kebal. Tetap saja topik itu begitu sensitif ditelinga Sehun!

'Kalau kau bukan sepupuku sudah ku cekik kau Xi Luhan!'

_Duaghh_—

"Awww—Yak Chanyeol!" Luhan meringis kaki yang diinjak dibawah meja oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerti Sehun, bagaimanapun, sekebal apapun Sehun, Chanyeol yakin sahabatnya itu pasti masih sakit hati.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Atau aku keluar sekar—"

"Ya! Ya! Sehun-ah! Ayolah aku tidak serius!"

"Aku muak denganmu hyung!" Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya—setengah menggebrak meja lalu meninggalkan mereka berempat tercengang ditempat.

"A-apa dia baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan pulang sendirian menuju halte. Setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya dikafe tadi, ia langsung kembali ke kampus untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang bisa digunakan untuk skripsinya nanti. Ia menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya ia tak terlalu peduli dengan statusnya. 'Memang apasih salahnya jomblo? Apakah kalian akan menikahi pacar kalian yang sekarang eoh? Dasar gila!'

Tapi manusia selalu mempunyai batas kesabaran bukan?

Ia menatap jalanan dengan tidak fokus, menunggu _bus_ selanjutnya tiba. Berhubung seminggu ini appanya memerlukan mobil, jadi Sehun terbebas dari tanggung jawab untuk antar-jemput Kyungsoo termasuk untuk mengantar dongsaengnya kerumah si mentor pedofil dan bertemu sepupu Minseok yang lebih menyebalkan lagi.

Setidaknya, hal-hal yang paling membuatnya stress jadi berkurang. Sehun ingin fokus, sebentar lagi pergantian semester lalu ia akan wisuda. Ia harus fokus pada pendidikan, pasti jodoh yang datang untuknya kedepan akan lebih baik bukan?

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan sendirian setelah turun dari _bus_.

Ini sudah sangat malam, ia harus istirahat untuk persiapan kuliah pagi esoknya.

_Sreekk—Srekk—_

Oke, itu hanya pendengaran Sehun yang terganggu atau bagaimana... ia menoleh kearah belakang. Oh! Ia tidak berhalusinasi ternyata. Ada beberapa orang berjalan dibelakangnya. Fyuhhh... Sehun menghela nafas lega, setidaknya yang berjalan dibelakangnya itu manusia. Ck! Sehun itu penakut.

Sehun berbelok menuju kearah rumahnya yang masih agak jauh. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar orang-orang tadi berbincang dibelakangnya. Oke, kenapa Sehun merasa ia diikuti?

Sehun mulai takut, jadi ia mempercepat langkahnya. Buku-buku berat ditasnya benar-benar sangat tidak membantu! Aish!

Belum-belum, Sehun sudah dihadangi beberapa orang didepannya. "Owh.. kau cantik sekali.. apa kau punya uang untuk dibagi? Atau jika tak ada, tubuhmu lumayan juga. Hahahaaa.." gelak tawa orang-orang itu terdengar begitu seram bagi Sehun. Orang-orang yang mengikutinya tadi sudah mengepung Sehun tepat dibelakangnya. Jika dihitung, mereka semua berenam.

"P-permisi, ak-aku mau lewat." Sehun mencoba menyela.

"Tidak semudah itu!"

_Brakk—_

Sehun didorong sampai tersungkur diaspal. "Arghh—" kedua sikunya tergesek aspal, terasa benar-benar perih. Oke, apa maksudnya ini semua, Apa ia akan diperkosa?!

Namja-namja itu menarik tas Sehun hingga terpental agak jauh, lalu yang satu memegang kaki Sehun, tangan Sehun, dan "Tolongg! Tolongg! To-Hmmpphhh!" mulutnya dibungkam dengan telapak kekar salah satu dari 'mereka'.

"Kau pikir, siapa yang akan menolongmu dijalan sepi begini hah?!"

Mata Sehun mulai berair, ia benar-benar takut. Mencoba meronta, tapi tidak bisa. Jika kakinya tidak dipegangi erat, ia bisa menendang kemaluan milik salah satu dari mereka. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya rapat, ia benar-benar takut.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya, kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya terlepas dari pegangan orang-orang hina yang hendak melecehkannya tadi. Sehun masih merasa takut. "Se-sehun-ssi." Seru seseorang menghampirinya, Sehun tahu betul ini siapa. "Gwenchanha?" tanyanya sambil menangkup sebelah wajah Sehun dengan telapaknya. Sehun dengan refleks langsung memeluknya. "A-aku takut." Ia terisak dengan suara seraknya.

Ia mengelus punggung Sehun pelan, "A-aku takut Jongin. Aku takut."

"Aku disini, tenang aku disini." Sehun masih terisak. Menenggelamkan seluruh permukaan wajahnya yang berair karena menangis dalam dekapan Jongin. Ia masih trauma dan enggan membuka matanya. "Ssshh—jja! Aku akan mengantarmu pu—"

"Aku t-tidak mau pulang!"

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, aku akan membawamu kerumahku." Jongin menggendong tas Sehun dipunggung, lalu menggendong Sehun ala _bridal_ dengan hati-hati.

TBC

Eonni minta maaf banget telat update, niatnya tadi siang tapi modemnya dibawa jadinya udah ngerang frustasi daritadi. maafkan eonni T-T. mungkin besok juga update malem tapi khusus libur kalo ini ff belom selesai eonni update siang!

sebagai balasan eonni bales review satu-satu nih! Special Thanks buat kalian yg udah read apalagi review! ^^

** :** Big Thanks ya buat kamu... my first reviewer! Mumumu :* Keep reading yaa! J semoga ga bosen sama ceritanya!

**Novisaputri09:** Sayangnya Kainya seme T-T eonni gabisa hayatin kalo Sehun yang jadi seme, dia unyu sih.. kkkk- keep reading ya! Jangan bosen loh! J

**HyuieYunnie:** wkwkwk ayo kita bagi Sehun(?) –LOL iyadongg! Eonni tulis sampe abis tenang! J

**DiraLeeXiOh: **Itu udah ketemu, berantem mulu noh (?) wkwkwk.. Linenya? 199X gabisa kasih tau ya maaf, privasi.. ehehee tuntutan pekerjaan. Makasih ya udah baca ff pertama ini! J

**Yeon-Sso: **kak, eonni apaan aja yang penting asik J ngga Jonginnya yang punya jasa biro jodoh diakan tukang tipu! *plak keep reading ya chingu J

**Daddykaimommysehun: **iyaaa. Kan he's belong to Jongin (?) #eaakk semoga suka sama pair nya yaJ

**Afranabila19:** eheehe semoga makin kesana bagi kamu dan yang lain juga makin seru ya! Iya ini udah try my best dipanjangin sama update asap! Keep reading ya!

** :** Iya ini udah dicepetin paling telat seengga beberapa jam aja hehe.. keep reading ya! J

**Soo-iceu: **Ini eonni humornya mikir keras wkkwkww.. kan sudah eonni buktikan update patas kaya kereta kan? Eaaakk.. kayanya kamu hobi banget nuntut eonni deh wkwkwk thanks for reviewnya.. eonni suka ff blue envelope kamu! J

**MaknaEXO:** Ini akan next sampe tamat kokk tenang chingu.. seriusan ngefeel? Aihh thanks for review! J keep reading yaaa!

**Deerbaozi:** Iya makasihhh mumumuuu :* makasih udah disemangatin J

**Xohunaa: **Iyaaa ini lanjut sampe tamat gabakal putus tengah jalan tenang... J

**Nagisa Kitagawa: **serius bikin penasaran? Wkwkw syukur deh, makanya ini biar kamu dan semuanya ga kesel nunggu(?) secepat kilat updatenya! Keep reading! J

** :** Aihhh makasiihhhh... sipdehh ;) thanks for reading yaa J

**DarkJong-WhiteHun: **Jonginnya udah ada di chap 2 dan seterusnya kok! Keep reading yaaa J

**DarKid Yehet: **karakter dia kalo ga lebay gaseru sih? Weks wkkwkwkw thanks for review yaa Keep reading! J

**KusnentiKyuKai:** Aih makasihh ..:* iya update patas ini! *wink unyu juga* wkkwkw

** : **aku juga bingung sebenarnya kepikiran ngacungin muka jongin pake pisau wkwkkw. Oke,, next ya kalau yang ini udah selesai J

**Urikaihun: **Aihhh *highfive*! Wkwkwk iya kan dia kaya galaku gituceritanya (?) *plak keep reading yaaa J

**Xohunaa: **wkwkwk emang iyaa, sadis diamah *plak, eonni yang bikin gimana sih wkwkkw keep reading ya!

** .33: **Iyaa gapapa kan yang penting sekarang review J iyaa emang karakter dia dibikin ganas (?) masalah tau alamat rumah sehun, itu adalah rahasia tersendiri... Cuma eonni dan jonginlah yang tau *plak! Keep reading yaaa ! J

**Utsukushii02: **dia emang kalo marah sengaja dibikin lebay sama mau bunuh jongin (?) sama eonni wkwkwkkw.. Iya gapapa sekarang kan udah review ! J keep reading yaaa J

**Leeyeol:** iyaa dia kan emang ganas-ganas nggemesin (?) wkwkwkw .. aku lanjut sampe tamat! J

**Kimtams: **Iya... adik manisssss mumumu ;* ntar krisyeolnya insyaallah habis ini ff yaaa ;) okeokeee keep reading yaaa

**Ohsehun79: **wkwkwkw gapapa sekarang udah review yang penting! J iyaa untuk lanjutan kaihun kissing weks silahkan baca chap 4 ini! J keep reading yaaa !

**Kaikai: **iyaaa hehehe semoga suka sama lanjutannya yaa Keep reading!

See you next chap! review yang banyaaakk! :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Love Curse

Main Cast: Sehun, Jongin

Other Cast: Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Baekhyun, etc.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family.

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to Smet, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, BoysLove!

Summary: Sehun yang jengah dengan ejekan 'jomblo' dari teman-temannya dan seolah semua terdengar seperti kutukan. Namun, bertemu Jongin sang biro jodoh laknat justru jauh lebih buruk dari kata 'kutukan'.

Chapter 5

Happy Reading~

"Omo! Jongin-ah, siapa ini? Kenapa di—"

"Sstt—eomma dia sedang kacau, bolehkan kalau dia bermalam dirumah kita? Malam ini saja." Jongin memohon kepada eommanya yang sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia masih menggendong Sehun dengan posisi yang sama, sebenarnya terasa lebih berat karena anak itu tertidur. Belum lagi tas Sehun yang begitu menambah beban.

"N-ne baiklah," eomma Jongin masih menatap anaknya, ia masih belum paham.

Jongin yang merasa kedua pundaknya sudah sakit langsung berlalu, sebelum.. "Apa dia temanmu?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

Jika ia masih membenci Sehun pasti ia akan menjawab, 'Hah teman? Yang benar saja eomma aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk—'

"Hanya seorang yang berharga." Jawabnya singkat, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Membawa tubuh seorang Oh Sehun menuju kamar pribadinya.

Eomma Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aish... apasih maksud anak itu..." ia terdiam. "O-oh tunggu dulu, apa itu—"

Disisi lain, Jongin membaringkan tubuh Sehun dengan hati-hati agar namja itu tidak terbangun. Kemudian meletakkan ransel berat Sehun dikursi meja belajarnya. Jongin duduk disisi ranjangnya, tepat disamping Sehun. Menatap Sehun dengan pancaran yang terlihat begitu hangat, senyum kecil terukir dibibirnya. Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang dan yang pertama kalinya dalam hidup Jongin yang merubah citra dinginnya dimanapun—_kecuali didepan Minseok—_ menjadi penakut, sedikit hiperbola, juga sering menggerutu. Apalagi sudah berhubungan dengan Sehun dan mereka selalu bertemu tak lewat seharipun itu sungguh...

Menyenangkan untuk sekarang ini. Jongin terkikik kecil mendengar dengkuran halus Sehun, dan cara namja itu terlelap. 'Masih saja bisa menggerutu' ia tersenyum lagi.

Jongin mengusap kepala Sehun lembut kemudian bangkit dari posisinya dan hendak mematikan lampu tidur dimeja sebelahnya. Namun,

"Eungghhh—" Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun yang mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Matanya menyipit saat bertabrakan dengan cahaya lampu disampingnya, "K-kau sudah bangun?"

Sehun memiringkan posisi tidurnya, "Tidurlah." Kata Jongin sambil mengusap pipi Sehun.

Sehun memegang tangan Jongin dipipinya, "A-aku takut Jongin." Serunya sedikit bergetar. Suaranya masih serak. Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Apa perlu aku menemanimu?" dan Sehun mengangguk.

Jongin kembali duduk disamping Sehun, "Tidurlah disebelahku Jongin aku masih takut." Ia tahu, Sehun pasti masih terguncang dengan kejadian tadi. Tanpa menjawab ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disisi Sehun, kemudian menyamping sehingga mereka berdua bertatap muka.

Jongin mengusap kepala Sehun lagi, sedangkan Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin lalu menyelipkan sebelah tangannya, ia memeluk Jongin. Tanpa berpikir lagi Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun, membawa namja manis itu kedekapannya yang lebih hangat dan nyaman.

'Kalau begini kau terlihat amat manis, tidak seperti setan _as always_.' Jongin kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Ngghhhh—" lenguh Sehun saat ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan silauan cahaya yang masuk. Dan lagi, ia merasa tubuhnya didekap seseorang sehingga sangat sesak. 'Aigoo... Apa-apaan Kyungsoo memelukku seperti ini aish jinjja?!' gerutuan dipagi hari sudah mengisi hari Sehun saja. Sehun yang memang pada dasarnya tak bisa melihat siapa yang mendekapnya—_dikiranya Kyungsoo—_ seperti ini mencoba bergerak-gerak agar terlepas dengan segera. Ini sangat sesak, sungguh!

"Ngghhhh—" lenguhan lain dari namja yang berbeda membuat kedua mata Sehun membulat. 'Aigoo—siapa ini?!' Oke ia mulai takut. Sebelah tangan yang memeluk Sehun dilepas begitu saja oleh 'orang' itu. 'Omo! Omo! Eomma! Aigoo.. aku dimana ini?' ia mulai menyadari bahwa plafon diatasnya ini bukan seperti dikamarnya! Bahkan warnanya sudah berbeda!

Sehun benar-benar takut, tapi ia malah memejamkan matanya dan tetap memeluk 'orang' itu. Astaga Sehun...

Sehun tersentak saat 'orang' yang mendekapnya tadi terduduk, membuat pelukannya terlepas begitu saja. Ia memutuskan memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya, 'Aigoo siapa ini?!'

'Orang' itu tengah menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sesekali mengacak rambutnya sendiri, lalu mengusap-usap wajahnya yang masih mengantuk. Sehun sungguh tidak yakin karena ia tengah di'punggungi'.

1, 2—

Sehun mendelik, ia baru sadar kalau— ia mulai bangkit dan—

3

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakan histerisnya membuat namja disebelahnya yang memang masih mengumpulkan setengah nyawanya lagi spontan—

"Kyaaaaaa!" membalas teriakan Sehun.

"Yak! Kau!" Oke, _horror mode on_ lagi. Jongin membelalakan matanya,

_Buukkk—Bukkk—Buukkk—_

"Awwww—Aww Yak! Yak!" Sehun langsung memukuli Jongin bertubi-tubi, lalu menyerangnya dengan bantal yang ada, membekap Jongin dengan selimut dan, "Yaaak! Apa kau gilaaa?!" teriak Jongin tak kalah histeris setelah berhasil menyingkap selimut tebal yang membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini?! Kau—" Sehun menunjuk Jongin tepat diwajahnya, "Kau namja mesum! Apa yang kau lakuk—" merasa dilecehkan, Sehun mengambil selimut bekas untuk membekap Jongin dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya,

"Mwo?! Yak! Aku tidak melakukan apapun terhadapmu asal kau tau saja! Aisshh jinjja— kau mengharapkan apa? Aku akan memperkosamu begitu?!" Sehun mendelik.

'Baru saja semalam seperti itu, sekarang kumat lagi! Aish apa anak ini mengidap _anterograde amnesia_?! Dasar gila!' pekik Jongin miris dalam hati.

"Yak! Aku tidak gila!" Oke sepertinya Sehun dengar yang tadi,

"Aku tidak mengataimu gila!"

"Tapi aku tahu kau tengah mengucapkan bahwa aku 'gila' dipikiranmu kan?!"

"Ya kau memang gila! Dasar gila!" Jongin mulai geram.

"Yak! Dasar kau kep—hhmpphhh" Jongin ganti membekap Sehun, kali ini dengan bantal. Jauh lebih sadis. "Bisakah kau diam eoh? Kenapa kau selalu berisik?!"

Sehun mendorong bantal yang dibekapkan kewajahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" ia mulai mengintimidasi. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun Oh Sehun!"

"Bohong! Apa yang kau lak—"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Argh!" Sehun diam. Oke kali ini, Jongin sungguh menyeramkan. Lebih _horror _dari Sehun malah. "Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa disini?!" ia tak mau kalah ternyata.

"Menurutmu?! Coba kau pikir!" Jongin benar-benar sebal.

"Yak! Jongin! Yak! Kau mau kem—keparat!" Sehun mengumpat saat Jongin meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar—_yang ia yakin kamar Jongin—_ sendirian. Dengan membanting pintu pula. "Arghhh! Dasar cabul! Mesum!" teriaknya lagi. Sepertinya Sehun tak pernah lelah memekik seperti itu.

_Kriieet—_

Tak lama pintu tersebut terbuka, menampakkan seorang Kim Jongin yang tengah membawa sesuatu, 'Kotak P3K?' Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Jongin diam didepan Sehun sambil menghela nafas pelan, "Biar kuobati lukamu."

Sehun menatapnya bingung, "Hhhh itu lukamu." Jongin mengarahkan dagunya menunjuk siku Sehun yang lecet parah. Ia tak sempat mengobatinya semalam, kau tahu sendirikan. Sehun melirik kearah sikunya yang ternyata "Omo! Bagaimana bisa ini—" Jongin mendengus. Anak ini benar-benar mengidap _anterograde_ atau bagaimana sih?

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jongin langsung duduk disamping Sehun. Membuka kotak putih tersebut, mengambil obat merah, kapas, perban dan— "Yak! Apa maksudmu eoh?! Kau mau memberiku alkohol?! Apa kau gila?!" Jongin mendengus. "Tidak bisakah kau diam sebentar saja? Atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan kotak ini!" Oke, Sehun diam.

Ia menarik tangan Sehun dengan paksa dan "Arghhhh yak sakit!" Sehun menarik tangannya yang terasa perih dibagian siku. Jongin dengan tidak berperasaan menyiram lukanya dengan alkohol. "Shhhh—" ini benar-benar perih. Sehun memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak tahan sakit.

Jongin menghela nafas lagi, "Apa sangat sakit?"

Sehun meliriknya tajam, "Coba saja sendiri!"

"Maafkan aku ne?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia merajuk. "Oh ayolah, aku tidak akan menyiram alkohol lagi. Hanya saja.., berhentilah mengoceh sebentar saja, ini sungguh mengganggu." Akhirnya Sehun pun mengalah. Ia mengangguk pelan, membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil.

Ia pun meneruskan metode mengobati luka Sehun, kali ini dengan begitu hati-hati. Ia melirik kearah Sehun saat sedang melilitkan perban disiku namja manis yang ada dihadapannya ini, sungguh lucu. Sehun hanya diam, melihat-lihat kearah langit-langit kamar Jongin yang bercatkan biru langit. menampakkan sisi manis namja itu saat sedang diam.

Mereka ini, disebut teman tidak mau, pacar apalagi, kenal juga tidak, rival juga agak tabu. Mereka hanya sering bertengkar dan kebetulan selalu bertemu. Membuat pertengkaran yang sering mereka lakukan menjadi lucu jika diingat-ingat.

"Ehmm Jongin,.." Sehun menoleh.

"Hm?" Jongin langsung menunduk.

"Apa kau masih meneruskan bisnis kotormu itu?" Jongin reflek menarik perbannya sampai mengencang. "Yak!" Sehun memekik sakit.

"Apa kau masih mau membahas 'itu' lagi eoh? Jangan mulai Oh Sehun!" Jongin jadi agak dongkol.

"Yakan aku hanya bertanya!"

"Apakah itu penting?!"

"Tentu saja!" Jongin mendengus sebal. Anak ini, baru damai sebentar sudah mulai lagi.

"Aku sudah menutupnya." Jawabnya sambil kembali fokus pada luka Sehun. "Jeongmalyeo?"

"Ya! Oh Sehun kau cerewet sekali!"

Sehun tersenyum, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau tahu, menipu itu tidak baik!"

"Yak! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku seperti itu terus eoh?!" Jongin mulai kesal lagi. Sehun cemberut, "Ya memang kau suka menipu orang! Bisnismu itu begitu—"

"Kau sepertinya benci sekali denganku terutama pada—"

"Ya memang!" Jongin mulai jenuh jika begini terus. Tiba-tiba ada yang terbersit dibenaknya, "Kenapa kau ikut biro jodoh seperti itu eoh?" tanyanya santai. Sehun mendelik. Itu adalah privasi dan ia tentu saja tak mau membicaraka— "Kau suka sekali ikut campur urusan orang! Tentu saja itu privasi!" serunya mencoba setegas mungkin.

Jongin hanya menggeleng heran, "Aku hanya penasaran saja, kau seperti sangat butuh pacar saj—"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Mengapa kau membuka jasa biro jodoh seperti itu eoh?!" Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin sebelum namja itu menuju yang lebih jauh. "Kau suka sekali ikut campur urusan orang! Tentu saja itu privasi!" Sehun jadi kesal '_That was what i told you_!Argh!' erangnya frustasi.

"Yak!—"

"Mwoya?" Jongin kembali dengan kegiatannya.

"Itu kata-kataku!" Jongin hanya menggeleng tak peduli. Anak ini, kalau ditanggapi terus akan semakin berisik dan telinga Jongin sudah cukup pengang mendengar teriakan Sehun yang begitu memuakkan. _Shit_!

"Selesai!" seru Jongin senang, kemudian membereskan obat-obatan tadi kembali pada tempatnya.

"Ehmm.. Jongin-sii." Panggil Sehun pelan. Jongin menoleh, "Ne?"

"Gumawoyo." Sehun langsung menunduk, dan Jongin menatap namja didepannya heran. Ia tidak bisa percaya. "Untuk?"

Sehun memainkan jarinya, "Untuk yang semalam, kau sudah menolongku jadi—" Oh, anak ini tidak mengidap amnesia ternyata. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya lagi. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ne, cheonma." Mendengar itu Sehun mendongak. Melihat senyuman Jongin rasanya begitu... "Tapi tetap saja kau menyebalkan!"

"Yak!" Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Kau masih menganggapku menyebalkan setelah aku rela bersusah payah untuk menggendong tubuhmu yang tidak ringan itu dan membawamu kerumahku karena kau tak mau pulang eoh?!"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Kini gantian Jongin yang tertawa. Rasanya Jongin akan rela membayar berapapun untuk momen seperti ini, agar sering terjadi diantara mereka.

"Dan terima kasih juga Sehun-ssi.." 'eung?' Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk pelukan yang semalam." Jongin menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. "Yak! Aku itu hanya reflek! Jangan senang dulu! Kalau aku tidak ketakutan aku juga takkan—"

"Tetap saja kau mau memelukku, sebenci apapun kau padaku.." Oke, _mood _Sehun pada Jongin mulai buruk lagi. Ia merengut, seperti biasanya. "Yayaya oke oke, sudah jangan merengut begitu makin jelek saja kau Sehun!" dan Sehun langsung memukulnya sekali dengan bantal. Jongin tertawa lagi.

"Yak Jongin kau mau kem—"

"Mengembalikan ini sebentar, aku akan kembali." seru Jongin. Ia mulai beranjak sebelum, "Jangan lama-lama.." rengek Sehun.

"Yayaya Oh Sehun kau takut sekali sih kalau ku tinggal." Goda Jongin dan sukses membuat Sehun kesal. "Yak dasar menyebalkan!" Jongin langsung berlari kearah pintu kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya untuk meledek Sehun dari balik pintu.

"Ish!"

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak mau ku antar pulang semalam eoh?" tanya Jongin sekembalinya dari luar kamar.

"Aku hanya tak mau pulang dengan keadaan kacau." Seru Sehun pelan. Aigoo.. anak ini menjaga _image_ ternyata. "Oh, begitu.." jawab Jongin pura-pura biasa saja.

"Ehmm.. Jongin-ssi?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa semalam kau bisa menolongku?" Jongin menegak salivanya kasar. Sepertinya kau kepergok basah Kim Jongin.

"Eum.. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau disitu? Aku tidak berniat menanyakan yang aneh-aneh hanya saja—"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat." Potong Jongin, Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kalau anak ini bertanya terus nanti kegiatan Jongin men-_stalking_ Sehun gagal dong. Jongin bangkit dari posisinya, "Yak Jongin kau mau kemana?!" tanya Sehun sambil menarik tangan Jongin, ia agak kesal.

"Aku mau mengecek dapur, biasanya eomma meneriakiku untuk sarapan dan aku terkadang suka tidak mendengarnya."

"Ish, disini sajaa!" seru Sehun menarik-narik Jongin agar kembali duduk.

"Sebentar Oh Sehun!"

"Jongin!" Sehun terus menarik Jongin agar namja itu menemaninya disini. Ia tidak suka sendirian, terlebih ditempat orang asing. "Yak! Oh Sehun sebentar saja aishh!" Jongin mulai kesal, ia mencoba menampik tangan Sehun tapi tidak tega juga.

"Yak Oh Sehun!"

Dan pada akhirnya, Sehun menang menarik tangan Jongin untuk kembali duduk namun bukannya duduk Jongin malah tersandung kakinya sendiri—

_Bukk—_

Ia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, juga menindih tubuh Sehun dan—

_Chu_!

Mata Sehun membulat saat bibir Jongin menempel di bibirnya. Sedangkan Jongin mati-matian menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Sehun, justru gagal dan malah ia mencium Sehun!

"Mphhh—" Sehun hendak mendorong Jongin sebelum,

"Jongin-ah sara—" ucapan seseorang dibalik pintu terhenti saat melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

Sehun dan Jongin terkejut saat mengetahui ada yang memergoki mereka saat sedang—

Jongin langsung bangun dari atas Sehun tanpa pikir panjang lagi, berdiri dengan agak tak seimbang. Aish kenapa eommanya harus masuk sih? "N-ne eomma?" tanyanya kikuk. Begitu pula dengan Sehun, ia langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Duduk sambil menunduk malu.

Mana mungkin kau berani menghadap kearah seseorang yang anaknya baru saja menciummu, didepannya eoh?

"Sarapannya sudah jadi." Seru eomma Jongin ragu-ragu kemudian beranjak dari tempat. Sesampainya dianak tangga, yeoja paruh baya tersebut hanya menggeleng heran dan mengedikkan kedua bahunya 'Aih taulah'.

"Yak! Kau!" Jongin menoleh.

"Dasar modus! Kenapa kau menciu—"

"Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh!" Jongin berusaha membela dirinya sendiri.

"Keparat kau Jongin!" umpat Sehun kesal. Ia merajuk lagi. Membuang mukanya kearah lain sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Aish! Sudahlah! Eommaku sudah menunggu untuk sarapan."

Sehun menoleh kesal, "Setelah kejadian tadi.. didepan 'eomma'mu, kau masih mau mengajakku sarapan?! Bersama 'eomma'mu?!" Sehun berpikir anak didepannya ini sinting.

"Yak, setidaknya berusahalah terlihat tak terjadi apa-apa."

'M-mwo?!' Sehun membulatkan matanya, "Tak terjadi apa-apa kau bilang?! Semudah itu?!" teriaknya kesal. Oke, Jongin mengaku salah, tapi diakan tidak sengaja. Kalau saja Sehun tidak menariknya tadi dan—

"Kau sudah merenggut ciuman pertamaku! Dan sekarang aku harus berciuman untuk kedua kalinya, dan lagi-lagi denganmu! Argh!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Ya, ya aku minta maaf." Seru Jongin pelan. "Anni, aku mau pulang sekarang!" pekik Sehun kesal.

"Sarapan dulu disini Sehun, kumohon. Kau boleh menginjak kakiku dibawah meja makan sepuasmu asal kau sarapan sebentar saja." Jongin memohon.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Eum, baiklah. Tapi antarkan aku pulang setelahnya!" dan Jongin tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyendok makanannya kaku. Ia benar-benar tidak berselera. Oh, ayolah bagaimana Sehun bisa berselera makan kalau tahu ia akan duduk berseberangan dengan eomma Jongin! Daritadi ia hanya menunduk, menyantap makanannya dengan kaku, terus seperti itu. Yang benar saja! Ia baru saja kepergok berciuman dengan Jongin, dengan posisi 'tumpang-tindih' malah! Dan sekarang harus bertatap muka dengan eommanya Jongin dan,

"Kau temannya Jongin, Sehun-ssi?" tanya yeoja tersebut. Tentu saja ia tahu nama Sehun karena Jongin sudah menceritakan sedikit tentang Sehun tadi pada eommanya saat sedang memasak. "Eumm—"

'Teman?! Yak! Bahkan aku tidak sudi menjawab ya atas pertanyaan 'apa kau mengenal Jongin?' Argh!'

"N-ne." Jawabnya final.

Eomma Jongin mengangguk pelan. Oh, Sehun benar-benar ingin pulang jika tahu begini.

"Hmppft—" Sehun langsung menoleh kearah Jongin disampingnya yang sedang menahan tawanya. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Jongin, bagaimana bisa ia tega menertawai Sehun disaat seperti ini.

"Argh!" Jongin mengerang sakit saat Sehun menginjak kakinya dengan amat kencang. Sehun menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Seperti janji Jongin, "_Sarapan dulu disini Sehun, kumohon. Kau boleh menginjak kakiku dibawah meja makan sepuasmu asal kau sarapan sebentar saja_" ingat?

"Kenapa Jongin-ah?" tanya eomma Jongin saat mendengar pekikan pelan anaknya.

"Ehmm.. A-anni eomma, rgh." Sehun menginjak kakinya lagi. Jongin menatap kesal kearah Sehun, Sehun balik menatapnya seperti 'Persetan denganmu Kim Jongin!'

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Oh Sehun kau kemana saja eoh?!" Luhan berteriak setibanya Sehun didepan rumahnya. Bersama dengan Appa Sehun, eomma nya begitupula dengan Kyungsoo.

Dan lagi, semua seolah bertanya-tanya dengan adanya Jongin disamping Sehun. "Kau kemana saja semalam eoh?! Kau tahu, Eommamu sangat khawatir begitu pula dengan ahjussi dan Kyungsoo! Aku bahkan diinterogasi dengan Dosen Jung sejak tadi pagi!" seru Luhan dengan nada meninggi.

Sehun hanya menunduk. Ia salah, caranya salah. Harusnya ia mengabari kalau sedang menginap dirumah teman atau apa agar semua orang dirumah tidak khawatir.

"Kau bahkan membolos di jam kuliah pagimu Oh Sehun!" oke, yang menghakiminya hanya Luhan. Semuanya hanya diam. Dan ini terasa sangat buruk. Karena, kalau eomma dan appanya diam berarti mereka kecewa pada Sehun. Ia lebih baik dibentak dan dihukum ketimbang didiamkan seperti ini.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Jangan diam saja! Jawab aku Oh Sehun!" Argh rasanya Sehun lebih suka dihakimi appanya ketimbang Luhan. Itu jauh terdengar lebih baik.

Jongin menatap Sehun disampingnya, bahu anak itu terlihat bergetar. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaannya semalam saat ia takut.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?!" dan air mata Sehun lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan menangis! Jawab saja aku!" Sehun mulai terisak.

"Oh Sehun jawab ak—"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti! Dia bahkan baru pulang dan menghakiminya seperti itu! Asal kau tahu, semalam ia hampir saja dilecehkan orang-orang jahat dijalan dan dia tidak berani pulang!" Jongin berseru sejelas-jelasnya. Ia membela Sehun. Ia tidak mau melihat Sehun disalahkan, karena namja itu tidak salah.

Sehun langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah melewati semua anggota keluarganya yang menatap Jongin tak percaya. Terlebih Luhan.

"M-mwo?"

"Ya! Asal kau tahu, kalau saja aku tak ada disana, aku tak tahu Sehun sudah seperti apa sekarang."

TBC

Annyeong, aduh maaf banget balesan review kalian yg kemaren ada yg ilang namanya.. gatau kok bisa ilang aduh sorry banget. tapi kalian review eonni seneng bangett sebanget nget nya yang udah setia nunggu ini ff. terharu... ya chapter yang kemaren memang masih kurang jelas jadi disini ada beberapa penjelasan. there must be a reason :) see you next chap ya! phai phai


	6. Chapter 6

The Love Curse

Main Cast: Sehun, Jongin

Other Cast: Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Baekhyun, etc.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family.

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to Smet, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, BoysLove!

Summary: Sehun yang jengah dengan ejekan 'jomblo' dari teman-temannya dan seolah semua terdengar seperti kutukan. Namun, bertemu Jongin sang biro jodoh laknat justru jauh lebih buruk dari kata 'kutukan'.

Chapter 6

Happy Reading~

Sudah sekitar beberapa jam, namun Sehun tetap tak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Perasaannya kacau, sungguh. Ia masih menangis sesenggukan sambil berbaring dan memeluk bantal erat. Sangat erat apalagi saat tangisannya berada pada puncaknya.

_Tok—Tok—_

Ketukan pelan terdengar jelas ditelinga Sehun. "Sehun-ah." Sehun makin memejamkan matanya.

Itu suara Luhan. Luhan hyungnya yang menyeramkan jika sedang memarahinya seperti, tadi siang. "Sehun-ah, buka pintunya." Seru Luhan pelan. Dibalik pintu kamar Sehun, terlihat raut wajah Luhan yang begitu merasa bersalah. Ia tidak tahu, jika Sehun hampir dijahati orang setelah pulang dari kafe kemaren sore. Setelah mereka bertengkar.

"Sehun-ah maafkan hyung ne? Hyung tidak tahu, sungguh."

Sehun diam. Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Hun, andai aku tidak membuatmu kesal kemarin pasti ini takkan terjadi." Sehun tetap diam. "Tapi, tetap saja kau salah kalau tidak mengabari orang-orang dirumah." Mendengar itu Sehun makin terisak. Hyungnya menyalahkan dia lagi.

"S-sehun-ah." Luhan semakin merasa bersalah mendengar isakan Sehun, ternyata anak itu masih menangis. "A-aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu sungguh."

"Hun..." isakan Sehun masih terdengar jelas dari balik pintu.

"Apakah kau begitu takut saat aku memarahimu hm? Aku semenyeramkan itu kah?" Luhan menghela nafas kasar. "Setidaknya makan lah, ini sudah malam. Kau sudah dikamar hampir seharian."

Sehun tak kunjung menjawab. "Jangan membuatku makin merasa bersalah dengan membuatmu sakit karena tak makan."

"Maafkan aku."

_Cklek—_

Sehun membuka pintunya. Namja itu hanya menunduk, ia masih terisak. "Aigoo.. maafkan hyung." Luhan memeluk adik sepupu tersayang itu. "Maafkan hyung ne?" Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Sudah jangan menangis." seru Luhan sambil mengusap air mata Sehun. Sehun hanya menunduk tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Kajja, kita makan." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun pelan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sehun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol setelah jam kuliah paginya selesai ketika melihat mata Sehun yang sembab. Sehun pasti habis menangis. Dan, Chanyeol tahu betul anak ini jarang menangis, bahkan tak pernah.

"A-anni, g-gwechanha." Sehun berusaha tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat, dan sungguh kacau.

"Kau yakin?"

"Y-ya." Sehun dan Chanyeol tengah duduk ditaman belakang gedung fakultas. "A-apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Luhan setelah dari kafe kemarin?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dengan hati-hati. Sehun menoleh. "Ehmm.. begitulah."

Sehun memandang kearah lain. Chanyeol kenal betul, Sehun tidak akan pernah mengalihkan tatapan dari orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Karena, Sehun sangat menjunjung tinggi rasa hormat. "Kenapa aku merasa kau lebih tertutup akhir-akhir ini?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bercerita apa padamu, Yeol." Memang, Sehun tak pernah menutupi perihal apapun dari Chanyeol kecuali tentang,... Jongin tentu saja. Dan ia merasa hal itu tidak perlu diceritakan. Luhan saja tidak tahu. Maksudnya, tentang masalahnya dengan Jongin selama ini. Dan ia sudah mengancam Kyungsoo untuk tidak menceritakan perihal namja itu ke siapapun.

"Aku juga terlalu sibuk memikirkan bahan skripsi." Dan Sehun memang sedang jujur. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Jadi ini, hanya karena kau bertengkar dengan Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi kami sudah baikkan." Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "Lalu,.. Kenapa kau masih terlihat—"

"Ya, tapi pikiranku saja yang masih kacau. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa."

Chanyeol merangkul pundak sahabatnya, "Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan merasa lebih baik." Serunya tersenyum. Dan begitupula dengan Sehun yang membalas dengan senyum tipisnya. Sahabatnya, sungguh mengerti dirinya. Chanyeol itu tipe orang yang akan mendengar semua keluh kesah Sehun, tapi tak pernah memaksa Sehun menceritakan suatu hal yang memang ingin ia tutupi. Tipe pendengar setia, namun tidak suka sok mau tahu urusan orang.

"Gumawoyo."

.

.

.

.

Sehun masih trauma dengan kejadian lusa lalu, jadi... ia memutuskan sudah pulang saat sore segera setelah kegiatan dikampusnya berakhir. Ia berjalan sendirian, tidak benar-benar sendiri karena disini justru sangat ramai saat sore. Dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit, aman.

Sehun menatap bingung kearah seorang yang tengah berdiri didepan rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung berjalan menghampirinya.

"Eoh, Jongin-ssi?"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, "Kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kenapa diluar, masuk sa—"

"Anni." Jongin memotong kalimat Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. "Tadi orang tuamu sudah memaksa tapi aku bersikeras menunggumu didepan." Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. "Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar."

.

.

.

.

Jongin sedikit senang saat tadi Sehun justru menyuruhnya masuk kerumah, bukan malah mengusirnya seperti biasanya. Setidaknya Sehun sudah tidak membencinya kan?

Mereka berdua sudah merasa lelah dan memutuskan mencari bangku disebuah taman yang agak ramai malam ini. Ditangan Sehun sudah ada segelas _bubble tea_ dan seporsi kecil tteokbokki. Jongin sungguh tidak tahu kalau Sehun penyuka manis dan pedas. Ya, dia jadi mendapat beberapa fakta tentang Sehun jika begini.

"Aish jinjja, kakiku rasanya mau patah." Sehun mulai merengek. Suasana hati Sehun sudah membaik sepertinya. Jongin tersenyum, "Dasar manja!" serunya sambil mengusak rambut Sehun. "Ish! Berantakan Jongin!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Aih, anak ini menggemaskan sekali. "Yaaak! Jongin! Sakit!" Sehun mulai berteriak ketika Jongin mencubit pipinya kencang.

"Aigoo... Kau sungguh menggemaskan." Jongin mengeraskan cubitannya.

"Arghh yaak! Jongin!" Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun kemudian melepaskan cubitannya. Dan, alhasil, pipi Sehun keduanya memerah. "O-omo! Sehun-ah maafkan aku!" ternyata mereka berdua sudah akrab ya.

Sehun mengusap kedua pipinya sambil meringis. "Apakah sangat sakit?"

Sehun cemberut sekarang, "Ya sangat sakit! Dasar kau jelek menyebalkan! Aku akan membencimu sampai kapanpun!" Oke, kebiasaan lamanya kambuh. Ia memukuli Jongin dengan anarkis, lagi.

"Yak! Yak! Berhenti!" Jongin menahan pukulan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. "Oh Sehun!" Sehun tetap memukulinya. "Berhenti atau aku akan menciummu lagi!" Dan Sehun langsung berhenti. Ia kembali cemberut.

Jongin tertawa, "Yak! Kau menyebalkan! Aku pulang saja kalau beg—"

"Heyy! Mau kemana kau?" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun saat ia hendak berdiri. "Pulang." Jawabnya ketus sambil membuang muka.

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aigoo, begitu saja marah. Nanti jelek loh." Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin dengan kesal. "Aku pulang saja kalau begini caranya." Sehun langsung berdiri.

"Ya! Yaya, Sehun-ah aduh.. maafkan aku ya? Aku yang salah oke? Sekarang kau duduk, pulangnya nanti saja." Jongin memohon dan menarik Sehun untuk kembali duduk.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar?" Oh, Sehun mencoba menggoda Jongin ternyata. Ck, Jongin baru tahu anak ini jauh lebih manja dari perkiraannya. "Oh Sehun yang manis, menggemaskan maafkan Kim Jongin ne? Jangan pulang dulu. Pulangnya nanti saja ya." Sehun menyeringai.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar?" Jongin sedikit geram. "Pulangnya nanti saja ya, atau kucium kau depan orang-orang diseluruh taman ini!"

"Yak!" Sehun memukul lengan Jongin. "Ck, Dasar." Jongin terkikik geli.

"Jongin-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau sering berciuman?" Jongin mendelik, '_What the hell is—'_

"Yak! Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?!"

"Habisnya kau sudah menciumku dua kali dan bilang tidak sengaja, dasar modus!"

"Yak! Aku memang benar-benar tidak sengaja!" Jongin memang tidak sengaja kan.

"Ck, mukamu saja sudah mesum begitu, mana bisa aku percaya."

Jongin memijit pelipisnya, "Ya, ya terserah kau! Lalu apalagi pendapatmu tentangku eoh?"

"Ehmm.." Sehun melirik keatas, pura-pura berpikir. "Kau mesum, tukang tipu—" 'Yak! Dia masih mau membahas ini lagi?!'

"Dan aku yakin kau itu bajingan yang sering tidur dengan—"

"Yak! Yak! Hentikan!" Jongin mulai sebal, ia tidak terima tentu saja. Itukan, Jongin yang..., dulu.

Sehun merengut, "Kau bilang pendapatku tentangmu!"

"Ya memangnya aku seburuk itu apa?!" Jongin mulai kesal.

"I-ya." Oke sehun sangat menyebalkan jika begini. Namun, seringaian tiba-tiba terukir dibibir Jongin. "Owh, oke kau menganggapku seperti itu, dan jika menurutmu itu benar aku bisa membuktikannya."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan 'Maksudmu?' seringaian makin jelas dibibir Jongin.

Tiba-tiba Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, menariknya mendekat saat mereka sedang berhadapan seperti ini dan ini semakin bagus bagi Jongin. Sehun membelalakkan matanya, "Yak! Yak! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Sehun mulai meronta. "Menurutmu aku seperti itu kan? Seperti yang kau katakan. Jadi, akan aku buktikan kalau yang kau katakan itu benar." Sehun mendelik. 'Yak! Aku hanya bercanda!' Sehun memang sungguh-sungguh tak berniat mengatakannya. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Jongin, tapi namja itu malah menganggapnya serius. "Jongin-ah! Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Aku hanya bercanda sungguh! Jongin! Jongin! Lepaskan!" Sehun mulai berteriak histeris saat wajahnya dan Jongin sudah sangat dekat.

"Anni, kau mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh." Jongin berteriak girang dalam hati. Diposisi seperti ini dengan Sehun, sungguh sangat... menyenangkan. "Jongin! Hentikan!" Sehun tidak berani membuka matanya, ia tahu Jongin berniat untuk menciumnya(lagi) jadi ia terus menampik wajah Jongin agar makin menjauh namun tetap saja.

"Jong—Hmmph" terlambat kau Oh Sehun.

Jongin sudah lebih dulu meraup bibir Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun yang memang tidak terima terus memukuli punggung Jongin yang memeluknya erat. Namun, lama kelamaan ia tak sanggup.

Jongin melumat bibirnya dengan begitu lembut dan oke ini sungguh memabukkan. Ini nikmat. Argh, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Namun, ia masih waras dan punya akal sehat untuk tidak menerima perlakuan Jongin yang seperti ini. Ia tetap berusaha memukuli punggung Jongin, menarik rambut namja yang mencumbunya agar sekalian rontok. Dan bukan Jongin namanya kalau ia mengalah.

Ia terus melumat bibir Sehun yang begitu pasif, namun dengan mulut Sehun yang terbuka membuat ini semua begitu mudah. Sehun kini memukul dada Jongin karena ia butuh oksigen. Jongin pun melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Hhh—hhh" keduanya terengah. Sehun memukul lengan Jongin. "Yak! Apa kau gila eo—" dan Jongin meraup bibirnya lagi sebelum perkataannya selesai. Dan pasokan oksigen yang dihirupnya belum cukup! Kali ini, Sehun sepertinya jatuh pada pesona Jongin. Ini gila sungguh. Namja itu terus melumat bibirnya yang terbuka dan mau tak mau ia dituntut untuk membalas perlakuan Jongin karena namja ini tidak akan selesai jika Sehun tidak mau.

Sehun membalas lumatan Jongin, dan Jongin tersenyum disela ciuman mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Ia malu. Tentu saja. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang yang Jongin lakukan hanyalah menggandeng tangannya erat, dan menciumi pipinya jika ada kesempatan. Sebenarnya ini sungguh menyenangkan, rasanya sedikit menggelitik dan Sehun terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

Mereka berdua tiba didepan rumah Sehun, Sehun masih saja menunduk. Jongin tersenyum, "Kenapa kau menunduk begitu eoh? Ini sudah sampai, kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Tentu saja aku mau pulang." Sehun mulai mendongak. Mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin. Jongin tahu, anak ini pasti masih mengingat ciuman mereka tadi.

Jongin mendekat ke telinga Sehun, "Apa perlu aku mengajakmu menginap dirumahku dan kita tidur bersama hm? Kali ini metodenya beda." Bisiknya sensual membuat Sehun geli dan merinding. "Yak! Apa maksudmu?!" Oh, jangan lagi.

"Aish, jangan berteriak seperti itu! Atau aku akan benar-benar membungkusmu kerumahku!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, Jongin tertawa kecil. "Jja, sana masuk." Serunya sambil mengacak rambut Sehun. Sehun menampik tangan Jongin dengan kesal.

"Yayaya sudah sana pergi! Dasar kau menyebalkan!" seru Sehun tak mau kalah.

Jongin hanya mengangguk, Sehun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sehun sebelum, "Sehun-ah!" panggilan Jongin sukses membuatnya menoleh.

"Mwoy—Hmmphh" Jongin menciumnya lagi. Tepat saat Sehun belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Selalu begitu. Dasar modus!

Jongin menarik tengkuk dan pinggang Sehun agar merapat. Membuat lumatan-lumatan kecil yang sungguh memabukkan. Sehun memukuli dada Jongin, membuat Jongin harus melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sehun terengah, "Ish berhenti menciumku!" teriaknya kesal. Jongin tertawa lagi, "Yayaya, sana masuk." Serunya pelan sambil mengusap puncak kepala Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian meninggalkan Jongin hingga ia menghilang dibalik pintunya.

Membuat seseorang dibalik kaca jendela menatap tak percaya akan,.. yang dilakukan hyungnya.

.

.

.

.

_Deg—Deg—_

Sehun berbaring asal diatas ranjangnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa tak keruan, belum lagi nafasnya yang begitu terburu. Ini benar-benar gila. Bagaimana ia menerima ciuman dari Jongin, dengan begitu saja?

Kali ini ia meraba bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak,

_Deg—Deg—_

Oke, ini benar-benar gila! Sangat gila! Ia bahkan masih membayangkan adegan tadi. Ya, adegannya saat berciuman dengan Jongin. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, meremas bagian bawah pakaiannya, dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Nafasnya makin terburu dan,

"Aish! Kau bodoh Oh Sehun! Pabo! Pabo!" gerutunya sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri. "Aish, jinjja, bagaimana aku mau saja diperlakukan seperti itu?!" erangnya sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Ini membuatnya sungguh merasa frustasi. Amat sangat!

Ia mengambil bantal disampingnya, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

_Deg—Deg—_

"Aishh,, Kenapa ini tidak bisa berhenti?!" kali ini ia memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Tepat dijantungnya, yang berdetak begitu kencang.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh pada pernyataan, 'Apa aku menyukai Jongin?' Dan ia langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Yak! Pabo! Ish, bagaimana aku bisa berpikir seperti ini? Aigoo.." Ia benar-benar merasa pusing. "Annieyo, anni Oh Sehun tidak mungkin menyukai Kim Jongin, bahkan niatku diawal ingin membunuhnya." Ia menjambak rambutnya lagi.

"Yak aku bisa gila kalau begini caranya!"

"Masa iya aku jatuh cinta dengan namja mesum seperti si brengsek Jongin itu?!"

Disisi lain, Jongin tengah berjalan memasuki rumahnya sambil bersiul. Sesekali ia tersenyum seperti orang sinting, bahkan tertawa sendiri. Menunduk sambil merona merah, kemudian mendongak entah menerawang kearah mana. Yang jelas, menerawang jauh kearah Oh Sehun.

"Aigoo, kenapa anak eomma senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya eomma Jongin yang sedang memasak ketika Jongin melintas didapur. Jongin menggigit bibirnya, 'Kenapa anak ini?' dan raut wajahnya terlihat malu?

"A-annieyo eomma." Jawab Jongin gugup, namun ia masih terlihat begitu aneh dan kikuk didepan eommanya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau eoh? Kau habis mencium si Sehun lagi ya?!" Jongin mendelik, 'Kok eomma tahu?' Haish dasar. "Kenapa diam saja?" yeoja itu melanjutkan acara mengaduk sayurnya, "Eomma benar kan?" Jongin hanya duduk sambil menyandar dimeja makan.

Yeoja tersebut menggeleng, "Ck! Dasar mesum!"

"Yak! Eomma!" Eomma Jongin terkikik geli saat ia berhasil menggoda anak manis nya ini. "Jangan suka mencium Sehun sesukamu, dia itu anak orang tahu! Nanti kalau ada apa-apa eomma tidak mau dituntu—"

"Eomma!" Jongin mulai kesal. Eommanya suka sekali meledek Jongin. Eommanya tertawa lagi. "Dasar!"

Jongin merengut, "Apa kau menyukainya hm?" SKAK MAT!

Kenapa eommanya menanyakan itu? Aih. Jongin terkejut, namun berusaha senormal mungkin. Ia menstabilkan nafasnya, kemudian berdehem, "Ehm.. itu—"

"Jujurlah pada eomma, kan kau sudah berjanji tak menutupi apapun dari eomma kan?" Jongin hanya mengangguk pela. Ia menghela nafas, "Jadi, kau menyukainya?" kali ini ia fokus pada Jongin, berhenti dengan kegiatan mengaduk sayur yang dimasaknya.

"A-aku tidak yakin eomma tap—"

"Jawab saja Kim Jongin!"

Jongin mengangguk ragu. Nyonya Kim tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kejar dia." Jongin mendongak, melihat kearah eommanya, menatap dengan tidak percaya. Yeoja itu tersenyum, "Kejarlah kalau kau suka dia, daripada dia keburu diambil orang lain kan?" Jongin menunduk lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak yakin.

"Lagipula kalian sudah berciuman kan jad—"

"Eomma!" Ish, eommanya jahil sekali. Nyonya Kim tertawa, "Hey, jangan hanya karena kau suka dengannya, kau menciumnya dengan sesukamu lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja ya." Jongin mendelik, "Eomma tidak suka dengan orang yang tipenya seperti itu!"—seperti appa Jongin. Jongin menunduk, eommanya benar. Ia memang dulu bajingan, sama seperti appa Jongin, yang meninggalkan eommanya setelah—berhasil membuahkan Jongin. Tapi, ia tidak pernah menghamili anak orang ya! Hanya bercinta dengan seorang _slut_ yang bisa berganti-ganti tiap malamnya dan—

Tapi, ia sudah berubah. Ia sudah sadar itu salah dan karena, karena ia sudah bertemu Sehun, namja itu yang merubahnya dan membuatnya begitu, menyukai Sehun.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia benar-benar tulus pada seseorang dan, ia tak mau merusak Sehun tentu saja. Ia masih terlalu waras untuk melakukan itu sekarang.

Kecuali mencium Sehun sih.

Eomma Jongin tersenyum, "Jja, sana mandi! Dasar Jorok!" Jongin langsung cemberut dan berlalu meninggalkan eommanya menuju kamarnya. Eomma Jongin hanya menggeleng heran melihat anaknya. Hubungan Jongin dan eommanya begitu hangat, yang paling ia senang dari Jongin adalah.. anak ini tidak pernah menutupi suatu hal dari eommanya.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma aku berangkat dulu!" teriak Sehun sesampainya diambang pintu rumah. "Ne, hati-hati!" Sehun tersenyum kearah eommanya, kemudian berlalu. Anak itu, terlihat sangat bersemangat sepertinya hari ini. Eomma Sehun menggeleng heran, "Dasar anak aneh!"

"Eomma Sehun hyung mana?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, memakai sepatunya dengan terburu-buru. Eommanya mengernyitkan dahinya, "Sudah berangkat memangnya kenapa?"

"M-mwoya?! Dia meninggalkanku?! Aish jinjja!" Kyungsoo langsung berdiri setelah selesai, "Eomma aku berangkat dulu!" serunya sambil cepat-cepat membenarkan tas punggungnya, "Yak! Hyung! Tunggu aku!" teriaknya sambil langsung berlari meninggalkan rumahnya. "Hati-hati!" teriak eommanya.

Rasanya tenggorokan Kyungsoo benar-benar kering, sedari tadi ia meneriaki hyungnya dan terus berlari. Mereka kan sudah janji akan berangkat bersama. Tapi, Sehun malah dengan gampangnya meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Yak! Hyung!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi. Perasaan ia menyusul hyungnya dengan berlari daritadi, tapi kenapa rasanya susah sekali untuk—

"_Shit_!" umpatnya saat tali sepatunya lepas dan menyandung kakinya sendiri. Untung ia tak sampai jatuh. Ia cepat-cepat jongkok dan membenarkan tali sepatunya dengan terburu, ia sudah benar-benar telat. 10 menit lagi ia masuk, kalau ia ketinggalan _bus—_

"Mati aku!" ia jengkel dengan tali sepatunya yang tak kunjung terikat dengan benar.

Sedangkan Sehun dengan santainya berjalan, dan parahnya, ia menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headset_! Pantas saja daritadi Kyungsoo berteriak tapi ia tak mendengarnya. Baru sampai dihalte, _bus_ sudah berhenti didepan Sehun dan ia langsung menaikinya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat hyungnya sudah naik _bus_, "Yes!" tali sepatunya sudah terikat dengan rapi, "Hyung! Tunggu aku!" teriaknya kencang, mengundang pandang heran dari orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang, belum sampai dihalte tiba-tiba saja _bus_nya melaju.

"Yak! Yak! Omo! Yak! Ahjussi berhenti!" teriaknya makin histeris saat _bus_nya sudah... meninggalkannya dihalte.

"Argh!" ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi, "Keparat! Yak! Bajingan! Fuc— Fuc—!" serunya kesal sambil menendangi tong sampah disitu.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol kau kelebihan beberapa bahan untuk skripsi tidak?" tanya Sehun setelah jam kuliah siangnya selesai. Mereka tengah berjalan menuju gerbang utama, berhubung Kris ada beberapa kesibukan yang mengharuskannya meninggalkan Chanyeol, jadi, ia pulang bersama dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol menoleh, "Ehm.. sepertinya aku punya banyak tapi dirumah."

"Boleh aku pinjam beberapa ya? Ya? Yang tidak kau pakai saja! Aku sudah mencari bahan-bahan yang kurang diperpustakaan tapi sudah banyak yang meminjamnya." Sehun memohon dengan memasang _puppy eyes_nya yang sungguh,.. _disgusting._

"Yak! Tidak perlu seperti itu! Ish, kau sangat menjijikan jika begitu!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, tentu saja boleh, ambil berapapun yang kau mau. Ayo!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera pergi.

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa kalau sekarang!"Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Chanyeol berhenti juga.

"Hh? Kenapa?" ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Malas. Ehehe.." dan Chanyeol melihat Sehun dengan datar.

"Ck! Dasar! Yasudah kapan kau mengambilnya? Bilang saja takutnya Kris mengajakku kencan sewaktu-waktu." Sehun berpikir,"Ehmmm—"

"Sehun-ah!" teriak seseorang membuat keduanya menoleh. "Hey, siapa itu Hun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan menyikut lengan Sehun. "I-itu—" tidak mungkin kan Sehun akan bilang kalau itu temannya? Sepakat untuk berteman saja tidak!

"Ayo pulang denganku!" seru Jongin setibanya dihadapan Sehun, dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sehun. "Yak! Tapi aku akan pulang bersama—"

"Sudah tak apa-apa." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya, 'M-mwo?!' Sehun mendelik._ Geez,_ anak ini pasti mengira yang tidak-tidak. "Benarkah boleh?" Jongin tersenyum penuh harapan.

"Tentu saja boleh! Yasudah sana!"

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" Sehun berteriak 'minta tolong' ketika Jongin langsung menariknya dengan paksa.

"Bersenang-senanglah!" teriak Chanyeol girang sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Oiya! Kerumahku besok rabu minggu depan saja!" teriaknya lagi. "Yak! Awas kau Park Chanyeol!" teriak Sehun histeris dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol terkikik geli, "Ck! Dasar anak itu! Pasti itu pac—Omo!" ia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Sehun punya pacar?" kemudian ia tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Mau mu apa sih?!" Sehun berteriak kesal ketika Jongin berhasil membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. Jongin menutup pintu mobil, "Mau ku? Mengajakmu pulang bersama tentu saja."

"Tapi kan aku mau pulang dengan temanku tadi!"

"Aish, berhentilah meneriakiku." Sehun merengut, "Memang kau pantas diteriaki, dasar menyebalkan!"

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didada, sampai ia menyadari sesuatu. Jongin melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area universitas, "Bagaimana kau tahu tempat kuliahku eoh?" Sehun memincing penuh intimidasi kearah Jongin.

"Menurutmu?" Sehun berdecak, 'Pasti si ember Kyungsoo itu! Awas kau! Kubunuh kau nanti dirumah!' pekik Sehun dalam hatinya.

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ternyata rasanya sangat mudah untuk menculik Sehun. Sehun hanya membuang mukanya kearah luar jendela, kau tahu ia masih trauma dengan yang kemarin. Ia takut kalau sewaktu-waktu Jongin akan menci—lecehkannya lagi.

Sebenarnya rasanya sedikit menyenangkan—_ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya—_tapi tetap saja itu sungguh,

_Ckiitt—_

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget karena kepalanya hampir terbentur _dashboard_ mobil. "Yak! Apa kau gi—Hmpphh" Jongin menyambar bibirnya, lagi. Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Namja ini, sungguh sangat.

_Bukk—Bukk—_

Pukulan Sehun membuat Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sebal, namun perasaan dag-dig-dug berbalap cepat tepat didadanya. Jongin meraba pipi kiri Sehun, gemuruh dijantungnya benar-benar..

"aku menyukaimu"

TBC

Annyeong! Aihh kalian hobi teror eonni ternyata wkwkkwk. gimana kalo eonni setahun baru update coba? wkwkkw. maaf ya kalo masih ada yang typo atau apa perasaan eonni sih udah cek, mungkin eonninya masih kurang teliti. Review yang banyak! See you next chap!


	7. Chapter 7

The Love Curse

Main Cast: Sehun, Jongin

Other Cast: Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Baekhyun, etc.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family.

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to Smet, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, BoysLove!

Summary: Sehun yang jengah dengan ejekan 'jomblo' dari teman-temannya dan seolah semua terdengar seperti kutukan. Namun, bertemu Jongin sang biro jodoh laknat justru jauh lebih buruk dari kata 'kutukan'.

Chapter 7

Happy Reading~

"Aku menyukaimu." Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

_Deg—Deg—_ kali ini punya Sehun makin kencang.

"M-mworago?" tanya nya terbata. Ini sungguh tak bisa dipercaya!

Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Sehun kali ini, "Aku menyukaimu, Hun." Oke, kali ini rasanya seperti mimpi. Namun kenyataannya, _it wasn't_!

_Deg—Deg—_milik keduanya sama-sama bergemuruh.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sangat."

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, Sehun merasa sesak didada ketika Jongin menempelkan lagi bibirnya diatas bibir Sehun. 'Apakah ini sebuah pernyataan?' Pernyataan cinta seorang Kim Jongin pada Oh Sehun? Itulah yang berputar dibenak Sehun.

Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam, kali ini Sehun meremas bagian bawah bajunya sendiri. Ia bingung harus berpegangan pada apa dan kemana. Jongin menarik sebelah tangan Sehun untuk, melingkar dilehernya. Dan Jongin menarik pinggang ramping Sehun untuk lebih merapat pada Jongin. Kedua namja tersebut saling memejamkan mata dengan erat. Membiarkan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan, agar terus begini.

Sehun mendorong Jongin ketika ia butuh pasokan oksigen diseluruh paru-parunya. Kau bahkan tidak sanggup berpikir untuk menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

Jongin menempelkan dahinya didahi Sehun. Mengusap lagi pipi Sehun, melihat bagaimana namja yang sungguh sangat ia sukai ini memejamkan kedua matanya rapat dan mengangguk pelan.

Jongin masih dengan nafas terengah, tersenyum kecil lalu menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk menciumnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Masuklah." Seru Jongin sesampainya mereka didepan rumah Sehun. Sehun hanya menunduk, kemudian mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun yang kelihatannya, malu. Pada Jongin. Sehun masih saja diam, menunduk dan memainkan jemari tangannya. Pertanda kalau ia sedang gugup.

Tentu saja, ia habis berciuman yang entah keberapa kali dengan Jongin, dan namja itu terang-terangan menyatakan kalau ia menyukai Sehun. Parahnya Sehun mengangguk saja. Itu artinya, mereka sudah berpacaran bukan?

"Kenapa diam saja hm?" tanya Jongin, membuat Sehun menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia makin gugup kalau begini caranya. Sehun mendongak sedikit, menatap Jongin sekilas. "Ehm, anni." Sehun ingin membuka pintu mobil yang tidak terkunci, namun Jongin keburu menarik tangannya, dan

_Chu_!—

Ia mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. Aih kalau begini caranya Sehun ingin mati saja! Mati-matian ia menahan rasa gugup didepan Jongin yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sekarang, tapi kalau Jongin begini terus—aih entahlah mungkin Sehun takkan sanggup bernafas.

Jongin tersenyum, "Jaljayo." Serunya. Sehun melirik Jongin dengan sedikit takut, kemudian mengangguk kecil dan langsung melesat keluar dari mobil Jongin.

Melihat Sehun yang langsung masuk kerumah tanpa melihat kearahnya lagi membuat Jongin rasanya ingin tertawa. "Ck! Dasar!" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Jongin memang sudah sering melakukan ini, tentu saja! Diakan dulu _playboy_, sudah tidak lagi sih. Namun tetap saja kan. Sedangkan untuk Sehun, ini yang pertama kalinya dan tentu saja ia amat sangat canggung.

.

.

.

.

Oke, Sehun rasa Jongin terlalu sinting untuk mengantarnya ke kampus pagi ini, dan meminta ijin pada appanya! Parahnya, appa Sehun iya-iya saja lagi. Oh! _God must be kidding _—

Appanya melarang keras Sehun, termasuk Kyungsoo untuk pacaran tapi.. Ia malah menyerahkan Sehun yang sungguh manis ini ketangan Jongin, begitu saja?! Ya, memang Jongin kan kekasih Sehun, tapi kan Tuan Oh tidak tahu menau, yang ada Sehun langsung dipenggal.

Mobil Jongin terhenti didepan gerbang kampus Sehun, "Tanganmu sudah tidak apa-apa?" serunya ketika melihat siku Sehun yang sudah tak berbalut perban lagi. Sehun melirik ke arah siku tangannya sendiri, "Eoh, iya jadi aku melepas perbannya.

Jongin tersenyum, "Oiya, Minseok hyung mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama dirumahnya." Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Dan aku ingin kau ikut." '_What_?! Aku harus ikut makan malam dirumah si cabul itu?!'

"K-kenapa kau mau mengajakku?" tanya Sehun sok polos. Jongin mencubit pipinya gemas, "Aigoo... Masa sepupuku membawa Kyungsoo boleh, aku tidak boleh membawa pacarku sih?"

"Akhh Jongin!" teriakkan Sehun membuat Jongin melepaskan cubitannya. "Sakit." Rengek Sehun sembari mengusap pipinya yang memerah. Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya, kemudian mengusak rambut Sehun.

"Tunggu—" Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. "Mwo?"

"Kyungsoo ikut?" tanya Sehun bingung. Jongin balik menatap Sehun bingung, "Iya, memangnya kau tidak tahu ya? Bahkan dia sudah minta ijin pada appamu." 'Mwo?!' Oke Sehun sedikit berlebihan.

Appanya bahkan mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk menginap dirumah tutornya, yang cabul itu? 'Yak! Akan kubuat perhitungan padamu Oh Kyungsoo!' Sehun benar-benar kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin bingun dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja diam. Sehun tersadar dari pikirannya, "Ehm, anni yasudah aku masuk dulu." Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun lagi kemudian mencium kening Sehun lama.

Sehun memejamkan matanya rapat saat Jongin mencium keningnya dengan sayang, sepertinya ia mulai menyukai ini. Ia bahkan tersenyum. "Yasudah belajar yang pintar, Baby."

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku begitu! Menjijikan!" Jongin hanya tertawa melihat Sehun yang begitu menggemaskan hari ini. "Yasudah sana!" Sehun hanya mengangguk kemudian turun dari mobil Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Katanya mengajak makan malam, tapi rumahnya sepi sekali." Sehun memandang heran kearah kediaman Minseok yang terlihat begitu sepi. "Yakan Minseok hyung tinggal sendiri, dan dia bilang dia sudah menunggu, semuanya sudah siap."

Sehun mengangguk, "Oiya, Kyungsoo sudah berangkat?" tanya Jongin bingung. Sehun menatap Jongin penuh tanda tanya, "Ish, kenapa kau bertanya padaku?! Dia saja tidak mau menyapaku setelah aku meninggalkannya kemarin dan membuatnya dihukum karena terlambat. Jadi, aku sudah tak melihatnya sejak pagi ini." Jongin balik menatap Sehun bingung.

"Aish, sudahlah aku juga tak tahu. Minseok hyung tak membicarakan perihal Kyungsoo padaku yang ia hanya bilang kalau Kyungsoo ikut. Ini juga sudah malam." Sehun berpikir bahwa Jongin ada benarnya juga, inikan sudah malam dan lagi Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau ketinggalan dengan hal-hal apalagi yang berhubungan dengan Minseok. "Yasudah ayo masuk." Jongin pun melepas _setbelt_nya begitu pula dengan Sehun, Jongin keluar lebih dulu berputar kearah pintu Sehun, membukanya untuk Sehun sebelum namja itu sempat.

"Silahkan tuan putriku yang cantik." Sehun berdecak, "Ish! Aku bukan yeoja!" Sehun memukul lengan Jongin pelan, mengundang tawa kecil Jongin. "Kajja!" Jongin menarik Sehun untuk masuk kerumah Minseok.

_Tok—Tok—_

Jongin dan Sehun menunggu, ketukan pertama tak ada yang menyaut.

_Tok—Tok—_

Yang kedua juga tak kunjung dijawab.

_Tok—Tok—_

Ini sudah ketukan yang ketiga dan bunyinya jauh lebih keras. Namun belum ada jawaban. Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Minseok hyung!" soraknya kencang.

10 detik

Tak ada yang menjawabnya, "Kau yakin dia dirumah?"

"Tentu saja! Dia bahkan sudah mengirimkan pesan padaku sejam lalu." Kali ini Sehun yang bingung. Jongin dan Sehun saling bertatapan, "Apa, kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?" Sehun dan Jongin masih bertatapan sebelum,

_Kriet—_

Jongin membuka pintu, dan ternyata tidak dikunci. Sehun memeluk sebelah lengan Jongin. "Tidak biasanya dia lupa mengunci pintu." Oke, suasananya makin buruk. Dan, ini sedikit menakuti Sehun. Ia sudah berpikiran kearah yang tidak-tidak. "Jongin," Jongin nekad masuk perlahan, membuat Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Jongin.

Mereka berjalan perlahan, melihat seluruh penjuru rumah yang amat sangat sepi. Sungguh, jika ini memang benar-benar penjahat, rumah Minseok takkan se rapi ini! Mereka terus berjalan, mencari kesebuah ruangan yang memungkinkan keberadaan Minseok disana. Sesuai perjanjian mereka, ya, ruang makan.

Namun saat melihat ruang makan, Jongin dan Sehun membulatkan matanya. Terlebih Jongin yang menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang diliha—

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" teriakkan Sehun mengenterupsi kegiatan dua orang namja yang tengah, bercumbu. Yang satu diatas meja makan, dan satu lagi memeluk sambil meraba ke bagian yang lebih intim.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini eoh?!" Sehun makin histeris dan menghampiri mereka. Ya, Kyungsoo dan Minseok. "Kau!" ia mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat dimuka Minseok, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada dongsaengku?! Dasar mesum! Mesum!" Kali ini yang jadi korban keanarkisan Sehun adalah Minseok.

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo mulai angkat suara, ia turun dari atas meja dan berusaha menghalangi tubuh Minseok dari pukulan hyungnya.

"Hey kau anak kecil! Jangan ikut campur!" Sehun terus memukuli minseok terutama kepalanya. Jongin masih diam ditempat, melihat tiga orang yang saling mengadu. Kemudian ia tersadar, "Sudah Sehun sudah!"

"Awww—Aww—Aduhh hentikan! Jongin tolong!" Minseok berteriak tak kalah kencang. Sehun benar-benar mengamuk, ia semakin menjadi-jadi saat Jongin menariknya dari belakang. "Yak! Lepaskan aku! Aku akan membunuh dia! Dasar tutor cabul! Jongin lepas!" Minseok merasa tertohok mendengar apa yang dilontarkan Sehun. 'Memangnya aku seburuk itu ya!'

"Sehun sudah!"

"Tidak mau! Aku akan membunuhnya!" Sehun makin menggila, ia terus meronta. Sedangkan Minseok masih bersembunyi dibalik tubuh mungil Minseok.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam yang kemarin dibatalkan lantaran Sehun bersumpah akan benar-benar membunuh Minseok jika ia tak dibolehkan pulang bersama Kyungsoo oleh Jongin. Minseok yang sudah terlanjur trauma dengan Sehun pun membujuk Jongin agar ia menyuruh si setan itu cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari rumahnya. Dan Jongin hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Sehun masih marah dengan Kyungsoo, bagaimana tidak? Kau bahkan melihat dongsaengmu sendiri bercumbu didepan mata kepalamu, bahkan itu sangat-sangat panas! Itu ciuman yang sangat bergairah dan itu sungguh menjijikkan untuk lebih diutarakan oleh Sehun.

Sehun mendiamkan Kyungsoo sejak semalam ia memaksa dongsaengnya untuk pulang bersamanya. Ia bahkan mengancam Kyungsoo untuk tidak menganggunya selama seminggu, kalau tidak ia akan mengadukan semuanya ke appa. Ya, perihal si cabul itu melecehkan dongsaengnya. Sebenarnya, Sehun yang berlebihan. Namun, jika kau seorang hyung yang baik, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama. Seperti yang dilakukan Sehun.

Mereka saling berhadapan dimeja makan untuk sarapan pagi jelang ke kampus untuk Sehun, dan ke sekolah untuk Kyungsoo.

Appanya sedang berada diluar kota dan sudah berangkat sejak pagi buta tadi jadi, "Kenapa kalian merengut begitu pagi-pagi begini eoh?" Nyonya Oh mulai angkat bicara. Ia tahu benar, pasti kedua anaknya ini sedang bertengkar.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo diam saja, dan masih membuang muka satu sama lain. Eommanya berdecih, "Kalian bertengkar lagi? Ck, ayolah kalian itu sudah besar. Terutama kau Sehun-ah."

Sehun mendengus, 'Aku lagi yang disalahkan.'

'Katanya sudah besar, tapi ciuman saja tidak boleh!' batin Kyungsoo.

Sehun berdehem, "Aku berangkat duluan." Ia bangkit dari kursi makannya, "Eh, kau tak menunggu Kyungsoo?"

"Aku ada piket jaga perpustakaan pagi." Jawabnya asal dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, sudah jangan cemberut seperti itu!" Jongin tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang masih saja marah. Tentu saja pada sepupunya. Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun, "Ish! Jongin!" ia benar-benar berada di_mood_ yang buruk sepertinya.

Jongin terkikik kecil, sedangkan Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Katanya mau mengambil bahan skripsi? Sudah sana masuk, nanti temanmu kelamaan menunggu. Aku akan menunggumu disini." Sehun langsung membuka pintu mobil tanpa menggubris perkataan Jongin. Jongin menggeleng heran melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sungguh kekanakan.

Sehun langsung masuk kerumah Chanyeol, bukannya tidak sopan tapi, memang biasanya seperti itu. Chanyeol itu orangnya mudah terusik, ia benci dengan bunyi apapun bahkan ketukan pintu. Ponselnya saja selalu dalam mode _silent_. Dan ia selalu menyuruh Sehun untuk masuk kekamarnya yang ada dilantai atas.

"Chan—eung?" Pintu kamar Chanyeol sedikit terbuka. 'Tumben.' Sehun sedikit bingung, karena Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa untuk menutup pintu kamarnya walaupun tanpa menguncinya. Ia hendak hendak mendorong pintu sebelum ia mendengar—

"Ahnnn Krisseu eeuhmm—" Sehun membulatkan matanya. Dengan segera ia mendorong kencang pintu kamar sahabatnya dan—

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sehun berteriak jauh lebih kencang dari yang kemarin membuat dua orang itu menghentikan 'aktifitas' mereka.

Oke, ini jauh lebih gila dari yang Sehun bayangkan. Bahkan jika disuruh memilih, lebih baik ia melihat Minseok mencumbu panas dongsaengnya didepan matanya ketimbang melihat—

Kris, menindih Chanyeol dibawahnya, pakaian berserakan dimana-mana entah apa yang telah terjadi,oh Sehun. Dan seluruh kamar berantakan terutama ranjang. Dan, dan sahabatnya itu sepertinya tak menggunakan apapun hanya selimut dan—

"Wu Yi Fan apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabatku?!" Sehun benar-benar frustasi jika begini terus. Kris dan Chanyeol, masih dengan posisi saling 'tindih' melihat kearah Sehun dengan tatapan yang benar-benar penuh keterkejutan.

Kris mencoba bangun dari atas Chanyeol tapi, "Akhh sakit!" Chanyeol memekik karena benda milik Kris yang masih bersarang dibawahnya. Sehun semakin geram. Ia langsung menghampiri dua orang yang tengah bernista-ria itu dan—

_Bukk—_ "Dasar cabul! Apa yang kau lakukan—_Bukk—_pada Chanyeol eoh?!—_Bukk—Bukk—_Bangun sekarang atau aku akan—_Bukk—Bukk —_membunuhmu sekarang juga!" diakhiri dengan oktaf yang sungguh tinggi.

"Aduh! Sakit! Hentikan!"

Kris dengan amat sangat terpaksa bangun dari 'atas' kekasihnya dan duduk diatas kasur. Chanyeol masih terlentang dikasurnya, sambil menutup wajahnya. Ia malu sungguh, sedang melakukan 'itu' dan tertangkap basah, oleh Sehun pula.

Sehun berhenti meneriakki dan memukuli Kris dengan kejam, kali ini pandangannya mengarah kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menutup wajahnya. "Yak! Kenapa kau mau saja diperkosa oleh si pedo ini eoh?!"

Ia memandang sahabatnya dengan sungguh tajam dan menusuk, Kris saja takut. "Sehun aku bisa jela—"

"Diam kau! Dasar pemerkosa anak orang!" Oke, Kris diam.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membanting pintu mobil dengan kesal, membuat Jongin berjengit kaget. "Aish, pelan-pelan menutup pintunya! Mana bahan skripsimu?" ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan tujuan awalnya.

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didada, memandang kearah lurus dengan kilatan marah. Suasana hatinya masih memburuk karena hal yang kemarin dan sekarang? Ia bahkan memergoki sahabatnya tengah main 'tumpang-tindih'—bercinta dengan kekasihnya dan sungguh lebih menjijikkan ketimbang melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang diraba-raba Minseok kemarin.

"Hm?" Sehun masih diam. 'Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi didalam sana.'

"Yasudah, kau bisa menceritakannya nanti, sekarang kita pulang saja ya?" Sehun tak menghiraukan Jongin. Jongin langsung melajukan mobilnya. Ia membiarkan Sehun untuk meredam amarahnya dulu. Jongin memang paling mengerti Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha... Ya tuhan Sehun-ah." Jongin menertawakan Sehun setelah menceritakan perihal insiden 'tumpah-tindih' Kris dan Chanyeol kemarin. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tahu begitu aku tak usah menceritakannya padamu!" kemudian berdecak kesal.

Jongin dengan susah payah mengusap air dipelupuk matanya karena sudah terlalu berlebihan menertawakan Sehun. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengontrol tawanya, "Jangan marah Sehun-ah aku hanya merasa itu sangat lucu!"

"Ish, apanya yang lucu?!"

"Tentu saja memergoki dua orang yang terngah bercinta itu sungguh lucu!" Sehun membuang mukanya.

"Aigoo, kekasihku jangan marah." Sehun masih diam.

"Aku belikan _bubbletea_ sebanyak yang kau mau, bagaimana?" Sehun langsung menoleh dengan mata berbinar. Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun, "Dasar! Kau mudah sekali disuap dengan _bubbletea_ hm?" serunya sambil mengusak rambut Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, menampakkan lengkukkan mata yang membentuk bulan sabit, seperti yang Jongin suka.

"Kita ini baru berpacaran 4 hari, kau sudah sering merajuk, bagaimana kalau kita menikah eoh? Kau mau membunuhku juga?!" dan dihadiahi jitakan manis dari Sehun.

"Aduh! Sehun!" Kali ini Sehun yang tertawa.

"Kau menghinaku?"

"Aku tidak menghinamu!"

"Itu tadi!" kali ini ia berusaha menggoda Jongin.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengira kalau aku itu _pshyco_?!"

"Tidak Oh Sehun bukan seperti itu!"

"Kau bo—"

"Mau _bubbletea_ atau kecupan manis dari Tuan Kim eoh?!" Dan Sehun langsung diam.

"Ck! Dasar! Kajja!" dan Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun untuk beranjak dari taman tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Masa hukuman Sehun mengantar jemput Kyungsoo sudah berakhir, dan ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak ia menjadi kekasih Jongin. Namun appanya sama sekali belum tahu perihal tersebut. Kalau tidak, nanti Sehun dihukum lagi. Ck, payah!

Semua skripsinya sudah selesai dan diterima, tentu saja dengan mencari bahan sendiri. Semenjak ia memergoki kegiatan Kris dan Chanyeol yang ternyata sering mereka lakukan dirumah Chanyeol, Sehun tidak mau main kerumah Chanyeol lagi. Alasannya mudah, "Aku tidak mau memergoki kalian saling bertindihan lagi! Itu sungguh menjijikan!" dan membuat seisi kantin ternganga mendengar teriakkan Sehun tersebut. Fakta baru dikampus, jadi Chanyeol dan Kris sudah sering bermain.

Ia tetap merahasiakan tentang kegiatan Minseok dan Kyungsoo malam itu, dengan syarat Kyungsoo takkan membocorkan tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin sampai Jongin mengaku sendiri—maksudnya sampai ia bekerja setelahnya. Ia kenal betul bagaimana Kyungsoo, anak itu pasti masih bermain-main dengan si tutor mesum—_bagi Sehun_—itu!

Tes terakhir sudah terlaksana hari ini, begitu pula dengan Jongin. Kan mereka seumuran jadinya bersamaan. Tinggal menunggu wisuda sebentar lagi. Dan lagi, Sehun sudah tidak dicap sebagai jomblo! Karena semua tahu kalau ia sudah berpacaran dengan si Jongin. Tentu saja, karena Jongin selalu menjemputnya tiap pulang dari kampus. Bahkan saat ujian berlangsung.

Sehun tengah membaca beberapa buku, hanya untuk tambah-tambahan saja. Lagipula, Sehun itu bukan tipe-tipe anak yang mengabaikan buku begitu saja setelah ujian akhir. Ia juga tidak bisa tidur setelah jam 1 tadi terbangun.

Jarum pendek pada jam dinding dikamar pribadi Sehun menunjuk kearah 3. Ya, pukul 3 pagi.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menonton tv, tapi orangtuanya sungguh benci jika diusik saat tidur dimalam hari, terutama appanya. Jadi—

_Tukk—Tukk—_

Terdengar ketukan pelan dari arah jendelanya. Karena telinga Sehun yang tajam, begitupula dengan suasana sunyi membuatnya begitu jelas jadi Sehun menoleh. Matanya membulat melihat sosok bayangan dibalik jendela kacanya yang tertutup gorden. Oke, Sehun mulai merinding. Ia mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang sungguh terasa dingin. Belum lagi bulu kuduknya berdiri dan—

"Ini aku!" seru sosok tersebut. Dan, ia sangat kenal betul kalau ini—

"J-jongin?" ia segera berdiri dan membuka gorden jendela. Menampakkan sosok Jongin yang tengah tersenyum dibalik kaca jendelanya. Sehun langsung menggeser kaca jendelanya untuk membiarkan Jongin masuk.

"Ish! Kenapa kau kesini! Bahkan matahari belum terbit!" Sehun berbisik agak kesal.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan kekasihku setelah lelah ujian akhir." Jongin memeluk punggung Sehun yang tengah membelakanginya. "Jongin!" Sehun kemudian menutup jendela kamarnya agar angin tak masuk kedalam. Kemudian menutup gordennya lagi.

Jongin, yang masih memeluk Sehun dari belakang pun menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ditengkuk Sehun. Sehun menggerakkan lehernya risih, "Jongin geli!" Jongin masih melakukan kegiatannya kemudian menciumi tengkuk Sehun, kemudian pundak cekung kekasihnya itu.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun, membuat Sehun merasa hangat dan memeluk lengan Jongin yang melingkar diperutnya. "Kau tidak merindukanku hm?" Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun kali ini. "Ehmm,, tidak! Bagaimana ini? Jongin geli!" kali ini Jongin mengecupi daun telinga Sehun.

"Euhmm, Jongin!" Sehun merengek, perlakuan Jongin benar-benar membuatnya kegelian.

Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun, agar berdiri menghadap kearahnya. Perbedaan tinggi mereka yang sungguh tipis membuat Jongin dan Sehun saling bertatap muka dengan mudah. Jongin memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya, "Aku mencintaimu." Serunya,

TBC

Hallo hallo,, review kalian bikin semangat chingu, eonni jadi terharuu ;)) oiya ada beberapa review yang baru masuk pas eonni reload, mian banget baru baca yaa.. Btw, next chap udah end! yang suka kaihun kisseu kisseu *smirk* aih taulah. review aja yang banyak okeoke? see you next chap! makasih banget udah ramein ini ff sama review kalian! :))


	8. Chapter 8

The Love Curse

Main Cast: Sehun, Jongin

Other Cast: Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Baekhyun, etc.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family.

Disclaimer: This story was of my own imagination, not the others and anybody else. EXO belong to Smet, their god, parents, and their own.

Warning: Crack Pair, typo, BoysLove!

Summary: Sehun yang jengah dengan ejekan 'jomblo' dari teman-temannya dan seolah semua terdengar seperti kutukan. Namun, bertemu Jongin sang biro jodoh laknat justru jauh lebih buruk dari kata 'kutukan'.

Chapter 8

Happy Reading~

_Chu—_!

Ia mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. Pipi Sehun yang putih pun merona merah karena perlakuan Jongin, ini sungguh manis! "Nado." Jawabnya singkat membuat Jongin tersenyum begitupula dengan Sehun yang sedikit malu.

Ia terlalu malu bertatapan mata langsung dengan Jongin, ia hanya menunduk.

Jongin mengangkat dagu runcing Sehun dengan telunjuknya sehingga pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, membuat Sehun merasakan betapa hangatnya nafas Jongin, Sehun memejamkan matanya begitupula dengan Jongin yang makin mendekat lalu—

Mencium Sehun dengan lembut.

Ia mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dipinggang Sehun, sebelah tangannya menuntun tangan lentik Sehun untuk melingkar dilehernya. Dan Sehun menurut. Satu tangan Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Sehun yang satu lagi memegangi pipi Jongin. Merasakan bagaimana Jongin menyesap bibirnya perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit. Sehun mulai menikmati ini.

Jongin menyeringai, dan mulai berani menjahili kekasihnya. Ia menjejalkan lidahnya agar masuk dan bertemu dengan rongga mulut kekasihnya. Membuat Sehun kali ini merasa kesulitan bernafas. Ia suka saat Jongin menciumnya, tapi, ia benci jika organ respirasinya terpaksa berhenti karena kegiatan ini.

Semakin lama, ciuman mereka semakin panas dan Jongin mengajak lidah pasif Sehun untuk beradu dengan miliknya. Sehun yang memang dasarnya sudah kehabisan nafas malah memukuli punggung Jongin yang mendekapnya erat, belum lagi milik mereka berdua dibawah sana yang tanpa sengaja bersentuhan membuat—

"Eunnghh—" Sehun melenguh.

Ia terus memukuli Jongin, namun Jongin malah mendorong Sehun dan menindih tubuh kekasihnya dibawahnya dan meneruskan 'ciuman' panas mereka.

.

.

.

.

Terik matahari yang menembus gorden tebal Sehun, membuat namja itu mau-tidak mau terbangun karena cahaya yang silau memasuki matanya itu sangat mengganggu. Ia melihat dengan pandangan yang masih samar, belum lagi setengah nyawanya yang belum terkumpul, seseorang tidur berhadapan dengannya.

Setelah mengusap matanya dan pandangannya jernih, ia sadar bahwa Jongin tertidur disini bersamanya. Dengan memeluknya, dan berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun. Senyum tipis Sehun terkembang, melihat bagaimana kekasihnya tertidur, mengingat bahwa pertama kali ia tidur dengan Jongin, Sehun malah berteriak dan menyerangnya bertubi-tubi, itu sungguh menggelikan kau tahu.

Ia mengusap pipi kekasihnya, "Aku tahu aku tampan, jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Sehun menarik tangannya dari pipi Jongin dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Jongin dengan gemas mengusap kepala kekasih manisnya, "Terima kasih untuk yang tadi." Serunya dengan suara serak, khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"M-mwo? Yang tadi yang mana?" Sehun yang _blank_ karena efek baru bangun pun bingung dengan perkataan Jongin.

"Yang tadi, masa lupa?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan bingung. 'Sepertinya seru jika bermain-main sedikit.'

"Mau aku ingatkan?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanpa banyak bicara Jongin langsung menindih Sehun dibawahnya.

"Yak! Jongin apa yang kau hhmpphh—" Jongin langsung menciumnya.

"Eumph—" Sehun memukul-mukul dada Jongin, ia benar-benar tidak siap, sungguh!

Jongin memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sehun, ternyata ini sungguh menyenangkan ketimbang hanya melumat bibir kekasihnya yang cantik ini. Karena posisi mulut Sehun yang sudah terbuka, dan sungguh sangat tidak membantu Sehun, dengan terpaksa ia membalas ciuman Jongin.

_Tokk—Tokk—Tokk—_

"Sehun-ah! Sarapan!" teriak eommanya dari luar kamar Sehun.

Sehun yang tadinya memejamkan matanya langsung melotot. 'Aduh bagaimana ini?!' dan Jongin yang kelihatannya tidak peduli dengan posisi Sehun yang sudah gawat malah meneruskan kegiatan 'menjelajah' mulut Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!"

'Mati aku' Sehun setengah mati berusaha mendorong Jongin, namun Jongin tetap tidak mau menjauh dari tubuhnya. Kalaupun ketahuan, apa ruginya buat Jongin kan?

Ia terus memukul-mukul dada Jongin agar setidaknya melepaskan Sehun dan bersembunyilah dikamar mandi, karena pintu kamar Sehun tidak dikunci!

"Sehun-ah!" dan rasanya nyawa Sehun ingin terbang saja.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun—_masih dengan bibir bertautan—_ membuat kekasihnya itu bangun terduduk bersamanya dan mendorong Sehun hingga terlentang dilantai namun dengan tangan Jongin yang masih memeluk tubuh Sehun "Eumphh" dan masih mencumbunya, menyeret kekasihnya kedalam lemari. Dan menutupnya.

_Cklek—_

Nyonya Oh masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun, melihat gorden yang masih tertutup dan anaknya tidak ada disana. Eomma Sehun berdecak, 'Mungkin sedang ke kamar mandi'. Yeoja tersebut mengarah ke jendela untuk membuka gorden kamar Sehun, tanpa mencurigai ada hal yang aneh.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin masih saja berciuman didalam lemari, membuat Sehun rasanya ingin mati karena kekurangan nafas. Kekasihnya ini, ganas sekali. Jongin terus menciumnya, menyandarkan Sehun disisi pojok lemarinya yang tidak besar itu. Mengusap punggung Sehun dengan sedikit kasar, dan ciuman yang begitu menuntut.

"Eumphhh" Sehun melenguh lagi, sambil menjambak rambut Jongin yang tak ada hentinya menciumi Sehun.

Setelah selesai, eomma Sehun keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menutupnya lagi.

"Hahhh—Hahhh—Haahh" Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama terengah akibat kegiatan ciuman mereka yang begitu lama dan menghabiskan persediaan oksigen diparu-paru mereka begitu banyak.

Dengan kesal Sehun memukul kepala Jongin, "Aduh!"

"Pabo! Kalau tadi kita ketahuan bagaimana eoh?!"

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas, "Habis bibirmu manis sih jadinya aku ketagihan."

Kemudian dihadiahi cakaran manis dari sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

Wisuda telah selesai, dan inilah gelar baru untuk Oh Sehun yaitu Sarjana dari jurusan matematika. Membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga, begitupula dengan Jongin sebagai kekasihnya.

Dan lagi, hubungan Kyungsoo dan Minseok ketahuan oleh appanya! Haha, Sehun hanya bisa menertawakan dongsaengnya yang begitu bodoh mencium Minseok saat mengantarnya pulang. Saat appanya mengintip pula!

'Masa bodoh denganmu Oh Kyungsoo!' salah sendiri malah nekad berpacaran dengan tutornya, saat dia masih sma. Berani sekali dongsaeng kecilnya itu melanggar aturan appanya.

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo dihukum, berhenti ikut kelas tambahan matematika yang tutornya—_yah kau taulah siapa—_ dan diantar jemput oleh supir suruhan appanya. Tidak ada yang namanya Minseok lagi! Hahaha, Sehun tertawa lagi. Tapi, tidak tahu dongsaengnya saja. Pasti ada saja cara Kyungsoo untuk bertemu Minseok, dengan, berciuman panas dibilik kamar mandi mungkin?

"Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Jongin seminggu kemudian saat mereka tengah berkencan di sebuah kafe.

"Ehm, entahlah, aku ingin kembali ke area kampus lagi. Aku akan mengajukan diri sebagai dosen mungkin?" Jongin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Aigoo, itu adalah hal yang bagus!" Ia mencubit pipi Sehun dengan gemas.

"Jongin!" dan Jongin tertawa.

Sehun mengusap kedua pipinya, "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Sehun penuh antusias. Jongin senang dengan Sehun yang sekarang, ia begitu memperhatikan Jongin. Ngomong-ngomong Jongin sudah mengakui perihal hubungannya dengan Sehun, pada Tuan Oh. Dan anehnya appa Sehun malah setuju. Sehun benar-benar tak mengerti, kenapa appanya yang _overprotective_ itu malah memasrahi anaknya pada Jongin dengan begitu saja, entah ia tak tahu seberapa sukanya appa nya pada Jongin. Tentu saja, kecuali dia bilang kalau Jongin sering menyelinap ke kamar Sehun tiap malam untuk—

"Entahlah aku masih belum tahu," Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Yang jelas tidak jauh darimu, Baby."

_Blush—_

Sehun merona mendengar perkataan Jongin, "Yak! Aku serius!"

Jongin terkekeh, "Ehm, untuk jurusan bisnis mungkin aku akan membuka bisnis pribadi."

"Jangan bilang jasa biro jodoh lagi!"

"Hahaha, menurutmu?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya, aku minta putus sekarang juga!"

"Ya! Oh Sehun aku bercanda!"

Ia mengecup pipi kekasihnya, membuat Sehun tertawa geli. "Mungkin suatu jabatan di perusahaan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ide bagus Tuan Kim!"

"Tentu saja! Kan aku ingin mapan sebelum menikahimu!"

"Yak—!" Jongin menggesek hidungnya diceruk leher Sehun dengan gemas.

"Memangnya kau berani melamarku?" Sehun berusaha menggoda Jongin.

"Menurutmu?"

.

.

.

.

Sehun diundang eomma Jongin untuk makan malam bersama keluarga kecil Kim tersebut. Eomma Jongin sepertinya begitu menyukai Sehun, ia benar-benar memasak banyak hidangan yang sungguh menggoda selera makan Sehun.

Di ruang makan, hanya terdengar suara dentingan kecil alat makan yang menyentuh permukaan piring, tanpa ada seorang pun yang memulai obrolan kecil ditengahnya.

"Ehm, aku sangat berterimakasih, hidangannya sungguh enak ahj—"

"Eommonim." Potong Nyonya Kim sambil tersenyum. Sehun menunduk malu, 'Memangnya aku akan sungguh menikah dengan Jongin apa?'

"N-ne, eommonim." Sehun menyahut dengan senyum, ia benar-benar sungkan dan malu. Sedangkan Jongin disebelah Sehun bersorak girang dalam hatinya karena eommanya bahkan menyuruh Sehun untuk memanggil "eommonim" berarti kan—

"Oh, Sehun kau jadikan menginap disini?"

"Ehm, ne." Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"T-tapi kamar tamunya sangat kotor—"

"Tidak apa-apa eommo—"

"Biar dia tidur denganku eomma." Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun yang hendak memotong eomma Jongin. Membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya, ia dan Jongin, sekamar? Ya, bukan hal biasa sih tapi meminta ijin eomma Jongin untuk tidur dengan anaknya itu sungguh, gila!

Nyonya Kim sangat gembira, 'Setidaknya boleh dicoba.'

"Tentu, kau bisa tidur bersama Jongin malam ini." Dan Jongin bergumam 'Yes!' membiarkan Sehun tercengang dengan apa yang Nyonya Kim katakan.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau gila eoh?!" Sehun mulai meneriakki Jongin setibanya mereka dikamar Jongin.

"Aish, apasih maksudmu baby?"

"Meminta ijin tidur denganmu pada eommamu?! Kurasa kau sudah tak waras!"

"Hey-hey berarti kau mengatai eommaku tak waras kalau dia mengijinkan kita tidur bersama." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aish terserahlah." Sehun hendak berjalan kearah ranjang sebelum,

_Grep—_

"Sehun-ah." Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun.

"Ne?"

"Kurasa eomma punya maksud tersendiri mengijinkanku tidur bersamamu."

Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin yang ada dibelakangnya dengan bingung, ia memeluk tangan Jongin yang melingkar diperutnya. "Maksudmu?" Jongin menyeringai, Sehun memang tidak mengerti!

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sehun, meniupnya kemudian, "Ayo kita lakukan 'hal' yang dilakukan Kris dan Chanyeol seperti yang kau ceritakan saat itu." Ingin rasanya Sehun mencakar wajah Jongin,

"M-mworago?" Sehun hendak protes, namun Jongin sudah lebih dulu mendorongnya untuk merebah diranjang, dan melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bergerak dengan gusar, matanya yang masih setengah terbuka itu mencoba terlelap lagi. Ia benar-benar lelah, sungguh! Ia berusaha merubah posisinya agar nyaman, namun sebuah tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang membuat Sehun tak bisa sepenuhnya bergerak.

"Eungh—" Sehun melenguh, akhirnya ia menyerah juga. Ia pun membuka matanya lebar-lebar, tidak mencoba untuk terlelap lagi.

Mengusap matanya dengan kasar, mengerjapkannya agar lebih jernih saat dibuat melihat. Sehun baru sadar, seseorang tengah memeluknya. Ia hanya balas memeluk tangan yang melingkar itu, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Ia sadar, bahwa badannya benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Hanya ditutupi oleh selimut tebal milik kekasihnya.

"Eungh—" lenguhan seseorang yang lain lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun, kali ini meletakkan kepalanya dibahu telanjang Sehun.

"Sudah bangun hm?" tanya Jongin dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Sehun tersenyum, "Ehm." Jawabnya sambil menikmati pelukan hangat dipagi hari dari kekasihnya.

Jongin mulai membuka matanya, kemudian mengecup bahu Sehun, lalu naik ke ceruk leher Sehun yang sudah penuh berhiaskan 'karya' Jongin semalam. "Terimakasih untuk yang semalam baby." Jongin merapatkan pelukannya.

"Euhhmm—" Sehun terkikik kecil saat Jongin menggesekkan hidung namja itu dileher Sehun. Jongin suka aroma leher Sehun, begitu pula dengan Sehun yang suka diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Jongin.

"Jongin," ia menoleh kearah Jongin dibelakangnya,

"Ne, baby?"

"Yang semalam sungguh menyenangkan." Seru Sehun malu-malu. "Pantas saja Kris dan Chanyeol sering melakukannya." Lanjutnya dengan terkekeh. Membuat Jongin dengan gemas langsung menciumi pipi Sehun.

"Jadi kau mau lagi eoh?"

Sehun langsung menampik tangan Jongin yang hendak menyentuh bagian 'bawah'nya, "Ish! Bokongku masih sakit tahu!" Jongin terkekeh.

Namja itu membalik posisi Sehun agar berhadapan dengannya. Jongin menatap kedua iris Sehun lekat-lekat, "Harusnya aku melakukan ini saat malam pernikahan kita."

Sehun terkejut, "Memang aku akan menikah denganmu eoh?!"

"Tentu saja!" Dan Jongin langsung menindih Sehun.

"Jongin!"

_Chu—_

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin.

_Chu—_

"Nado," dan setelah membalas kecupan manis Jongin, mereka berdua kembali memangutkan bibir, saling meresap rasa manis dari rongga satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Eomma Jongin bersorak gembira 'Yes aku akan punya cucu setelah ini.'

Anak dan eommanya, sama saja ternyata. Kalau saja ia tak mengijinkan Sehun untuk tidur dengan Jongin, adegan yang tengah ia lihat didepannya ini takkan pernah terjadi bukan?

Sebenarnya ia tak sengaja lewat, eh jadinya malah mengintip dua insan yang tengah berbuat—

"Sehun-ah." Panggilan Jongin membuat Nyonya Kim makin antusias untuk mengintip.

"Hm?"

"Aku mau lagi!"

Dan Nyonya Kim langsung menganga melihat anaknya yang kembali meraup bibir Sehun dengan bergairah. 'Oke, sepertinya sudah cukup acara mengintipnya Nyonya Kim!' Akhirnya eomma Jongin memilih untuk beranjak dari situ.

.

.

.

.

Sehun rasanya ingin menangis saja, mati-matian ia menahan sakit dibagian 'bawah'nya yang dimasukki 'milik' Jongin lagi. Ini terasa lebih sakit karena Jongin kelepasan melesakkan miliknya dengan kasar. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Sehun.

Jongin mengusap kepala Sehun dengan nafas terengah, "Apa sangat sakit?" ia mulai khawatir. Ia melakukan ini karena ia mencintai Sehun, dan ingin memiliki Sehun seutuhnya. Tidak ada maksud lain dibalik itu semua. Ia tidak sengaja melakukannya dengan kasar, sungguh.

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Ia mendesis kecil sambil menggigit bibirnya. Mencengkeram bahu Jongin, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang sungguh membuatnya—

"Apa kita hentikan saja hm?" Sehun langsung menggeleng.

"Tapi kau sudah banyak berdarah," Jongin berbisik dengan hati-hati. Sehun menggeleng lagi, "A-anni, teruskan saja."

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengangkat Sehun agar bangun dan terduduk dipangkuannya. Jongin mengarahkan sebelah tangan Sehun untuk melingkar dilehernya, "Kau bisa mencakarku sepuasmu jika kau merasa kesakitan baby." Dan Sehun mengangguk.

Jongin mulai mengangkat badan Sehun, membantu kekasihnya untuk bergerak. Sehun mengerang kesakit. Air matanya terbendung dipelupuk mata. Ia membenamkan seluruh wajahnya keceruk leher Jongin, dengan sebelah tangan memeluk erat leher kekasihnya dan satu lagi mencengkeram bahu kekasihnya.

"Akhh—" kali ini benar-benar sakit ketika Sehun menurunkan pinggulnya perlahan. Membuat bokongnya yang sudah lecet bergesekan lagi dengan 'milik' Jongin.

Ia terisak lagi, Jongin menghentikan gerakannya. "Sehun-ah."

"Jangan berhenti." Sehun berseru dengan suara lemas.

Akhirnya Jongin meneruskan gerakannya, menaik-turunkan pinggul Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Sehun mendesis, namun lama-kelamaan mendesah karena satu titik yang dihantam berulang-ulang.

"Ahhh.. Jong—hhh—in ergh—"

Kali ini Sehun melepas pelukannya ketika iramanya semakin cepat, ia menatap sendu kearah mata Jongin. Jongin mengusap pipi kekasihnya yang sudah basah dengan keringat, begitupula dengan dirinya.

"Ahnnn—" Sehun memeluk leher Jongin erat dan memejamkan matanya ketika—

"Jongin!" ejakulasinya keluar terlebih dahulu.

Sehun merasakan masa 'datang'nya, namun pinggulnya terus bergerak karena Jongin belum mencapai klimaksnya. Nafasnya masih memburu, ia mendesah lagi. Jongin masih bergerak di'dalam'nya mencoba mencapai—

"Sehun-ah!" klimaksnya.

Keduanya terengah, saling menatap satu sama lain. Jongin membaringkan Sehun perlahan, agar kekasihnya tidak kesakitan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, "Hhh—Hhhh" ia kelelahan karena 'permainan' mereka. Jongin mengecup kening Sehun lama, kemudian turun ke kedua mata indah kekasihnya, lalu hidung mancung Sehun, terakhir bibir plum kekasihnya.

"Tidurlah." Seru Jongin sambil mengecupi dagu kekasihnya itu. Sehun yang memang sudah kelelahan tak menggubris perkataan Jongin sama sekali. Tak lama dengkuran halus terdengar. Jongin tersenyum, ia lalu berbaring disamping Sehun. Memeluk kekasihnya dengan begitu _posessive_. Dan ikut terlelap setelahnya. 'Aku mencintaimu.'

Dan jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, Sehun hanya terduduk sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang begitu 'berantakan'. Kedua matanya masih terpejam, ia baru bangun. Ia merapatkan selimut tebal milik kekasihnya ketika seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin. Belum lagi bau aneh menyeruak diseluruh penjuru kamar ini.

Jongin memeluk Sehun dari belakang,"Kajja, kita mandi bersama." Ia menggesekkan hidungnya ditengkuk Sehun seperti biasanya. Sehun yang memang masih sangat mengantuk hanya menjawab,"Hmm—"

"Kau masih lelah ya?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo aku gendong." Seru Jongin sambil mencium pipi kekasihnya.

"Hmm—" Jongin tersenyum dan langsung membopong tubuh polos Sehun ke kamar mandi.

Ia membawa Sehun untuk masuk ketempat _shower_. Sebenarnya ia kasihan dengan Sehun jika harus berdiri dengan pinggul dan bagian 'bawah'nya yang masih sakit namun Jongin tidak suka jika harus berendam di_bathup._

Ia menopang tubuh Sehun agar kuat berdiri.

Kemudian memutar keran, membiarkan gemercik air _shower_ mengucur membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka yang lengket. Sehun yang merasa makin kedinginan hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Jongin yang menopangnya.

Mata Jongin terpejam sambil menghirup aroma rambut kekasihnya kemudian mengecup kening Sehun lama.

Sehun juga memejamkan matanya. Sampai Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Sehun yang basah dengan air lalu menyambar bibirnya lagi.

"Eungh—" lenguhan halus lolos dari bibir Oh Sehun, membuat Jongin makin agresif menciumnya. Sehun yang pada dasarnya sudah lemas, hanya bisa menerima apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Jongin, dengan Jongin yang menarik pinggul Sehun agar merapat dengannya dan—

"Eummh—" Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun, membuat kedua kaki Sehun melingkar dipinggulnya. Dan Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dileher memutus tautan bibir mereka. Kemudian melakukannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dengan susah payah berjalan menaikki tangga menuju kamarnya. Untung eomma dan appanya sedang berkunjung ke beberapa rumah saudara jauhnya yang ada di busan. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang menyaksikan Sehun berjalan seperti 'bebek' begini kan.

Ia mencari dongsaengnya keseluruh penjuru rumah, namun nihil.

'Pasti ikut dengan eomma dan appa—' atau Sehun mengedikkan kedua bahunya, berusaha tak peduli.

_Kriet—_

Sehun mendorong pintu kamarnya perlahan dengan santai sebelum, "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku eoh?!" ia mulai mengamuk. Tentu saja! Melihat dua orang namja yang tengah berciuman panas, saling menghimpit ditembok, siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupunya.

Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Oh, maaf Sehun-ah aku meminjam tempatmu karena tak ada ruang kosong lagi ditempatku." Sehun menatap sepupunya dengan geram. 'Sudah bermesraan, numpang pula!'

Sedangkan namja yang satu lagi, yang lebih mungil hanya menunduk malu.

Sehun mendengus, "Ck! Dasar cabul!"

Luhan kemudian memeluk kekasihnya—Baekhyun— "Yasudah ayo chagi kita cari tempat lain." Dan Sehun mendelik.

"Mwo?! Katanya disini tidak boleh!" Luhan tidak terima ditatap seperti itu oleh Sehun.

"Yasudah sana pergi!" Sehun berusaha tidak peduli.

Luhan lalu menggandeng kekasihnya menuju pintu sebelum, "Jalanmu kenapa Sehun-ah?" '_Hollyshit_!' Sehun menegak salivanya kasar.

Luhan merapatkan pinggang kekasihnya kemudian menyeringai, "Ck, pasti kau habis diperkosa si Kim—mesum itu kan!" Belum lagi bekas merah keunguan yang begitu banyak dileher jenjang Sehun yang mulus.

Sehun melotot, aish kenapa ia tidak menunggu Luhan keluar dulu saat melangkah tadi. "Enak saja!"

"Hahaha—" Luhan yang menertawakan Sehun malah dipukul oleh Baekhyun, "Mwo? Memang kan pasti anak ini habis bercinta."

Sehun makin memanas, "Baru bercinta sekali tapi kau sudah berani pulang kerumah hebat kau Oh Sehun, bagaimana kalau yang melihat jalanmu yang terseok-seok itu si Kyungsoo eoh?!" kali ini Sehun melempar bantal.

"Yak! Pergi sana kau! Dasar Luhan keparat!" Luhan langsung tertawa dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih marah denganku eoh?" Jongin mencoba membujuk kekasihnya yang merajuk. Sehun hanya diam dan membuang muka. "Aish, kalau begitu kenapa kau mau bercinta denganku?" Jongin mulai jengkel bersuara dengan keras.

"Aduh—" Sehun menginjak kakinya dibawah meja.

"Oh Sehun!" Sehun masih buang muka.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Oke, sekarang apa maumu hm? _Bubbletea_? Akan aku belikan sebanyak-banyaknya sampai kau membencinya karena bosan!" Sehun masih diam.

"Sehun-ah jawab aku!"

"Sehun!"

"Oh Sehun!"

Jongin mulai jengah, "Oke, kalau begitu kau mau aku menyerangmu disini eoh?! Agar seisi restoran bisa melihatnya!"

"Argh Sehun!" Sehun menginjak kaki Jongin dengan geram.

"Ish—"

"Lalu apa maumu?" Sehun terus saja mendiamkan Jongin.

"Sehun! Aku harus mulai wawancara kerja sebentar lagi!" kali ini Jongin serius.

"Oh, ayolah maafkan aku baby." Sehun akhirnya menatap Jongin. Ia lalu menunduk. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sehun-ah."

"Hm?" Sehun mendongak.

Jongin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kotak biru kecil yang berisi—

"Menikahlah denganku." Cincin perak yang berkilau.

Sehun menunduk malu, "Kau mau kan?"

Lalu namja itu mengangguk.

END

Huwaa! akhirnya selesai juga! Taugasih sebenernya bagian 'itu'nya pengen di skip tapi jadinya kependekan trus gimana gitu. Eonni ngetinya gemeteran taugasih, beneran deh. sebenernya pengen gajadi end di chap ini eh pas diketik idenya mentoknya endingnya emang begini dan sepertinya bisanya jadi chap 8 doang wwkwkwk.. makasih buat kalian para readers yang setia baca terutama review ini ff! kasih eonni waktu buat bikin ff lain. antara krisyeol, lubaek, ataugak kaichen soalnya request dari sahabat tercinta. aih. mau cari pencerahan. phai-phai! see you on next fanfict!


End file.
